


【基锤】另一端 （The Other Side）

by AliceandHatter



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Thor, Broken Thor, Cannibalism, Eventually dark Thor, F/M, M/M, Position reverse, Role Reversal, Slow Build, Top Loki, Tortured Thor, Underage Rape/Non-con, eventually hero Loki and villain Thor
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandHatter/pseuds/AliceandHatter
Summary: 在这里存个档Odin told Loki that he was adopted at an early age.Loki accepted it and kept it from his brother.When they were 8,Loki stabbed Thor and ran away,everything changed from here.Anyway,there will always be a brother who suffers from the truth.





	【基锤】另一端 （The Other Side）

**Author's Note:**

> 在这里存个档，防丢

真相比谎言更加伤人。  
所有的一切都发生在他们8岁那年。也就是那一年，loki又想出了一个绝妙的计划来戏弄自己的蠢哥哥，他变成了一条绿色的小蛇，缠绕在林地里最显眼的树枝上。  
本来他打算在thor靠近他时，趁机把他变成青蛙，可他又想到这也太不痛不痒了，说不准thor还会像往常一样，在变回来后，被他逗乐似地笑笑，求他再玩一次，为了洗清上次“救命”游戏的耻辱，loki决定这回一定要给thor点厉害尝尝。  
“surprise!”loki喊着，变出一把小刀，捅向了自己兄弟的腹部。  
刚刚还沉浸在发现新朋友的喜悦中的thor，就这样痛苦地倒在了地上，鲜血从他捂住腹部的指间流出，loki意识到，自己可能有点做过头了。Thor抬起头，看着还在装作一副得意的一样子的loki, 脸上露出了愤怒和不解的神色，蓝眼里似乎是因为疼痛，闪着泪光。  
完了，loki心想，这回thor认真了。  
就在thor似乎攥紧拳头，打算还击时，loki一个咒语消失在了空气中。

 

Thor受伤了，frigga看着生闷气的thor，叹了口气。  
“有时候我觉得他恨我。”thor说着，飞快用手擦干不争气地落下的眼泪。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“他总是嘲笑我，”thor说“他这次还想要杀我！”  
“胡说，”Frigga说着，把thor侧脸的一缕金发别到他耳后，“loki也许调皮，但他绝对不会恨你，他肯定也没想到这个玩笑开过头了。”  
“你确定？”thor转过头问，声音里仿佛又有了一丝希望。  
“当然，”Frigga说，看了看thor的小腹，伤口已经愈合了。  
“你弟弟做错了事，自然会得到惩罚，但你要记住，你们是兄弟，无论日后发生什么，一定不能够记恨，放弃对方，知道吗？”  
“知道了，”thor对母亲微笑，“我想我原谅他了。”  
Frigga亲吻了thor的小脸蛋，她知道loki一直隐身在他们身旁，偷听他们的谈话，却只是笑着摇摇头，装作没看见一样走开了。

 

在这之后loki心甘情愿地被关在了自己房间一周，说是关禁闭，但loki还是能想到办法跑出去，去看thor一人在林子里玩，或者去和sif他们训练，顺便用点魔法，让石块滚到thor脚下。他忍不住想要戏弄自己的哥哥，连他自己都不知道为什么，thor天生在体力上就比他优秀，金发蓝眼，总那么爱笑，能让人第一眼便喜欢上，拥有loki一切渴望却不曾拥有的东西，因此看到他狼狈的样子才让loki觉得莫名地舒服，觉得thor也不过如此，没办法，这是loki天性的一部分，正如thor善于原谅的天性一样。不过让loki没想到的是，thor这回真的生气了，他看他的眼神满是困惑，好像在问他“为什么？”，因为你是thor，而我是loki。他苦涩地想，正如自己绿色的眼睛，他无法控制自己对thor的嫉妒，这也许就是他一生下来就存在的缺陷。  
后来，他才知道，他的确是有缺陷的，禁闭结束后，父亲和母亲把他单独叫来，告诉了他身世的真相。  
真相深深刺痛了他，他不是他们的儿子，thor也不是他的哥哥，他是个怪物，是odin和他们讲的的故事里敌人的儿子，loki痛苦地捂住脑袋，他多希望这是他因为犯错而被施加的可怕玩笑，直到他看见自己的手臂变为蓝色，才想起自己身处现实。  
“无论如何，你都是我们的儿子，我们爱你。”父亲母亲这么说着，这更让loki感到害怕，他们爱他，爱一个霜巨人，这让loki不敢相信。  
“我是laufey的儿子，让我活着只会留下后患，为什么不把我留在那里？”loki说着，喊着，眼泪无法抑制地留下。  
“laufey并不是什么怪物，那天我在约顿海姆看到的不是一个霜巨人王储，而是一个哭泣的孩子。”odin平静地说着。  
“父亲。。。”loki说着，声音小到几乎听不见。

 

那天之后，loki把自己锁在房间里，不见任何人，thor多次来敲弟弟的门，却得不到任何回应，这把thor担心坏了，他问母后loki到底怎么了，Frigga只是告诉他，弟弟知道了一些关于自己的事情，他需要时间消化，当thor求着问她到底是什么事情时，Frigga只是摇摇，对thor说：“这件事，只有loki他自己有权利告诉你，我不能随便替他做决定。”thor只能似懂非懂地点点头。  
然而，loki一直也没有告诉过他，那件事到底是什么。  
出来之后的loki像是变了个人，他不再沉迷于把戏和玩笑，而是把更多的时间花在了读书和训练上，thor之前是不怎么在训练场见到loki的，可现在基本每天下午都能看见他的身影，沃斯塔格还曾经取笑过loki的细胳膊，引得周围一阵躁动，可当这个胖小子被loki一个过肩摔砸在地上时，这种嘲笑的论调便停止了，等到他们十二岁时，loki和sif一起训练的时间已经远远超过thor了。  
Thor知道他本应该为loki的变化感到高兴与骄傲，可相反，他觉得害怕，loki不再像原来那样，和他一起出去玩，和他开玩笑，而是变得冷漠，自从那件事以后，loki和他之间仿佛形成了一条无形的，无法跨越的鸿沟，他试图找loki说说，可loki总以读书和训练为由把他推开，有的时候，训练时loki和他对打，thor看向他的眼睛，绿眼如同鬼火一般，似乎想要把他撕碎，这让thor不禁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至开始怀念loki嘲弄他的那些日子了。母亲说的不对，thor心想，loki是真的开始恨他了。  
更让thor感到寒冷的是，loki从那以后，再也没叫过他哥哥。  
之后loki的变化更是出乎了thor和其他所有人的预料，在一场odin和异族的和平谈判上，他们作为旁听，谈判即将破裂时，loki站了出来，用着thor听都没听过的外交术语，提出了对方无法拒绝的条件，使得契约得以签订，那是阿斯加德的众神第一次为loki鼓掌，看着odin对loki投去了赞许的目光，thor在替兄弟感到开心之余，心里也有些许的落寞。奇怪的是，loki的脸上，没有一丝成功的喜悦。Loki的格斗技巧也上升到了一个新的高度，力量和速度以及魔法结合，看loki战斗，更像是在看一段灵活的舞蹈，看似轻盈，实则施加着可怕的力道，很多时候和thor打成平手，甚至一两次把他打败，因为这些大大小小的事，loki获得了人们的认可，银舌头从原来的讽刺嘲弄变成了夸奖能说会道之人的新名词，odin处理九界的大小事务都会带上loki，thor也会去，但他知道自己的弟弟明显比他更擅长这些政事，渐渐地，thor对这类事务产生了厌倦，很多时候他找借口不去，一个人去找朋友们玩乐，或者去林子里打猎，这才是真正能让他感到快活的事情，他不用去面对odin失望的脸和loki那双燃烧着的绿眼。  
一切都在他们十六岁时走向了下坡路。  
那天thor出去打猎，在把马栓好后，一个人独自走在林间，突然间，一只巨狮从斜后方钻了出来，扑向thor，thor一时大意，被扑倒在地，缠斗中，thor用一只手紧紧抓住狮子的头，不让其咬到自己，一边用手去够武器，却不想被狮子的爪子重伤，深深地嵌进了thor已有些肌肉的胳膊里，又划破了他的衣服，在他胸膛上留下一道道抓痕，鲜血冒出，thor痛的叫出声来，当他忍痛够到他那把斧头时，巨狮猛地一抖身子，使他整个人和斧头一起被甩了出去，thor一下子背部撞到树上，又一口鲜血随之吐出，他艰难地坐起身来，拿起武器，那头巨狮咆哮着向他冲去，正当双方准备给彼此致命一击时，一支长矛从巨狮侧面飞来，一下子便贯穿了野兽的脖颈，血液喷洒在了草地上。  
Thor转头，loki骑着一匹黑马，皱着眉，用着那双thor读不懂的眼睛看着他。  
“谢了，弟弟。”thor说，对着loki露出微笑。  
可loki冷漠的脸上丝毫没有变化，他只是平静地对thor说道：“回去吧thor，一个人出去打猎，简直是愚蠢至极。”  
这话激起了thor的不满，不同于小时候的嘲笑，多年来loki对他的冷淡和侮辱是让thor最难以忍受的，他回击道  
“我一个人打猎不止一次了，我本可以杀了那头野兽。”  
“哦是吗？”loki反问道，语气冰冷，目光却无比灼热“看看你自己吧，如果不是因为我来救你，你早就被它开膛破肚了。”loki从马上下来，走到自己兄弟身边，伸出一只手，准备拉thor起身，可thor却并不领情，逞强般地站起身来，他不想在兄弟面前丢人。  
“如果不是你的阻拦，麻烦早已被我解决了。”thor说道，他直了直身子，感到伤口生疼。  
Loki轻蔑地冷哼了一声，讽刺的说道：“随你吧，”一边转过身往回走“下次你还想做这种冒险的事情，提醒我一声，省得我再抢了你的功劳。”  
“你到底怎么了？loki。”thor问道，他终于问出了这些年自己最不敢问出的问题，他最想知道的问题“到底发生了什么？为什么这些年来你对我如此冷漠？我到底做错了什么？”  
“我到底怎么了？你做错了什么？”Loki的脚步停了下来，他重复着thor的问题，语气阴沉，仿佛在问自己一般，他转过身来，双眼中的绿火仿佛要喷射出来，他快速走到thor面前，脸贴得如此之近，一下子便把还站不太稳的thor按倒在地上，那是thor第一次看到loki生气， thor吃痛地叫出声，想要反抗，却被loki按住了手脚，因为多年的训练，他现在已经和thor一样强壮了，更何况现在的thor还受了伤，正当thor闭上眼睛准备迎接那可能落在他脑袋上的拳头时，他的双唇却被loki的嘴堵住了。  
Loki开始对thor的嘴唇疯狂地啃咬起来，他冰冷的舌头在thor的口腔内搅动，扫荡每一处，thor不停地挣扎，可毫无任何用处，loki仍旧死死地把他压在身下，双臂被按住，金色的头发散落了一地，loki的唇舌离开thor的口腔，顺着下巴啃咬到脖子，thor再次皱眉反抗，却被loki掐了下手臂上的伤口，疼痛引得thor浑身颤抖，可loki却只是暴躁的威胁道：“别动！不然你只会更痛。”说完，一口要在了thor的脖子上，留下了深红的牙印，使得thor又是一阵抽搐。  
在几次挣扎失败之后，thor终于没了力气，浑身是汗，面色发红，一双湿漉漉的蓝眼绝望地看着loki，好像马上就要哭出来了一般。后者解开自己的裤腰带，喘着粗气，把thor瘫软的身体翻了过去，草草扒下他的裤子，把挺立的性器抵在他的后庭处，试图进入他。Thor发出一声痛苦的闷哼。  
“妈的，”loki小声咒骂道。“润滑剂……”他注意到了thor那同样早已挺立的性器，用手包裹住它，开始揉搓起来。  
“啊！”高潮的那一刻，thor叫了出来，不知是出于痛苦，还是出于满足。loki用他的精液润滑了自己的手指，努力回想着禁书里的内容，照猫画虎地给thor做着扩张。当对方的后庭足够容纳两根手指时，他的耐心已经快被磨没了，抽出手指，将硬得快爆炸的性器直挺挺插入了thor的身体。  
疼痛传遍了thor的全身。后庭被loki的巨物撑得剧痛，手臂上的伤口一阵阵闷痛，身下的小草又把膝盖扎得刺痛，他真希望自己能晕过去，可那不听话的意识却偏要让自己清醒，清醒得可怕。眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，thor紧紧闭上眼睛，硬是把它们憋了回去。他想求饶，想哀求着loki停下这种折磨，但尊严告诉他，不能这样。  
痛苦的呻吟即将破口而出，thor的嘴却被死死捂住了。Loki的手如同一只铁钳，扼得他快要不能呼吸。他连挣扎都不能，loki把他控制得死死的，而且他早就被干得没力气了。  
当loki终于低吼着射在了thor的体内时，已经不知道过了多久。Loki抽出自己软下去的性器，系上裤子，又帮thor穿好他的裤子，还顺便理了理他凌乱的金发，从里面摘出几片草叶。然后，loki从巨狮的尸体上拔下自己的长矛，插回自己的背带里，转身将thor抱上马，自己也骑了上去，朝城堡的方向飞驰而去了。  
Thor半趴在马背上，再没有力气做出任何的反应，只是刚刚蓝眼里忍住的的泪水一直在不争气地滴落罢了。。。。。

 

 

“来人哪！thor打猎受伤了。”loki急切地喊着，把thor送进了医疗室，医官们包扎着thor的伤口，frigga和odin连忙赶了过来，看着自己伤痕累累的儿子，odin摇着头叹息，frigga则是悲伤的流出了眼泪，大家听着loki解释事情的来龙去脉，没人怀疑他们冒失的王子是如何得来的这一身的血和淤青。  
“对不起，父亲，母亲，thor伤成这样，是我的责任，是我没有看好他，让他一人出去打猎，独自面对那头狮子，一切都是我的错。”loki自责地说着，眼泪娴熟地夺眶而出，他看向thor，神情满是怜悯。  
“这不是你的错，”odin拍了拍loki的肩膀“你救了thor，如果不是你，我今天已经失去了一个儿子了。”  
“休息吧，儿子，你已经尽力了，明天有更多的事需要你我去处理。”  
躺在病床上的thor看着loki远去的背影，仍没有力气说出一句话，他多希望刚刚loki看向他的温柔眼神是真的，只可惜，鳄鱼的眼泪是没有温度的。

 

“你们是兄弟，无论如何，都不要记恨放弃对方。”thor记得母亲对她说的话，天知道他多想憎恨loki，多想把这件可耻的事情告诉全阿斯嘉德，揭露他弟弟的所作所为，可thor知道，没人会相信他，他们勇敢，智慧的二王子会做出这种恶事。并且，thor也做不到。回想过去，loki虽然冷漠，却还是会在危机关头帮助他，thor以此提醒自己，自己童年时的那个弟弟，那个喜欢捉弄他，陪他一起傻笑的loki还并没有消失，于是，thor选择了原谅他。  
不过，loki的心里可容不下thor那令人作呕的原谅。  
之后的日子对thor而言简直就像是噩梦，因为受了伤，父亲禁止他外出走动，loki隔几天造访他的寝宫，连一句基本的寒暄都没有，就开始与thor进行暴力的性爱，一开始thor还在挣扎，叫喊着，想让他的兄弟停下这疯狂的行为，但loki仍是捂住他的嘴，念动咒语，把他的四肢定住，最终，他仍旧虚弱的身体和过程中带来的快感使他慢慢屈服了，恍惚中，他似乎想要得到更多，thor不情愿地配合着发出呻吟，loki会在听到之后露出阴险的微笑，仿佛是因为自己的计划得逞，又仿佛是在嘲笑thor，有的时候因为太过猛烈，伤口重新裂开，染红了绷带，但只要thor乖乖听话，loki便会在结束后，用魔法治疗他，施展魔法的loki十分小心，专注的看着伤口一点点再次结痂，生怕出现一点意外。Thor目不转睛地盯着loki，突然间，他意识到一件可怕的事实。  
他爱loki。  
是的，他爱loki，不仅仅是兄弟之间的那种，这个疯狂的结论把thor自己都吓到了，他爱上了他的弟弟，但不可否认，他是真的爱他，无可救药地爱着他，这也是为什么他一次次去选择原谅他，他无法控制自己！他对loki的爱也许从很早之前就开始了，可能是因为他在训练场上的敏捷身姿，可能是因为他在会议上的自信与沉着，也可能只是因为八岁那年，他看向自己的那双愉悦又充满戏谑的双眼，和计划得逞后的得意微笑。  
Loki也爱他吗？  
Thor注视着loki，再也不愿去否认自己，便轻声呼唤兄弟的名字。  
“loki。。。”thor说道，loki抬头，眉头皱起，对thor的举动表示不解，绿眸就这样对上了晶莹的蓝眼。  
Thor倾身，轻轻地吻上了loki的唇，又快速抽开。  
“我爱你。”thor轻声说。  
Loki的脸上露出了罕见的震惊，甚至有一刻失了神，随后，这份震惊便转为了深深地恨意，loki死死地盯着thor，脸阴沉下来，如果眼神能够杀死一个人，那么thor现在已经死了无数遍了。  
Loki头也不回地转身离开了寝宫，随后的日子里，他再也没有来找过thor。

 

他恨thor。  
每当loki看向他“兄长”的那张有着灿烂笑容的脸蛋，他内心的愤怒与厌恶便不断的滋生，他讨厌他，讨厌他的无知，讨厌他的愚蠢。自从八岁那年，父母告知他那令人绝望的身世之后，他的内心便再也没有得到过一刻安宁，尽管odin和frigga告诉他他们有多么爱他，如何把他当作和thor一样的亲生儿子对待，但在他心里的某个阴暗的角落始终传来着一种声音，告诉他，他和其他人不一样，他们永远不会像对待thor那样对待他。多年来，这种可怕的想法一直萦绕在loki心头，让他无比的烦躁，逼迫着他事事谨慎小心，驱赶着他把一切做到最好。终于，他得到了大家的认可，赢得了父亲的赏识，但即便如此，loki还是害怕，他害怕这些不够，他害怕他拼尽所有的努力，也比不上生下来嘴里就含着王国钥匙的thor，越是想到这点，loki心里就越是愤愤不平，他有哪点不如thor？该死的！他甚至敢说他比thor更适合统治！thor无虑的在林间打猎，和sif，hogun他们轻松地说笑，而自己不得休息，帮父亲处理大小的政事，帮他们收拾烂摊子，又得到了什么呢？odin也不过是告诉他一句“做得好”，便又拍拍thor的肩，让他在路上小心。他知道thor想接近他，想要知道原因，可知道了又怎样，能做什么？thor也不过只能去可怜他，原谅他的所作所为。。。。不，他才不需要thor那廉价的怜悯和原谅，这只会让他感到恶心！因此，thor笑得越灿烂，loki心中对thor那难以控制的恨意便越发深入，压抑久了，这份恶意蕴含的能量也随之与日俱增，终于在thor打猎那天爆发，当他的兄弟自以为是的问着一切的答案，戳着他的痛楚时，loki再也无法忍受了，他如猛兽一般侵犯了thor，用身体狠狠地凌辱了他，他要让他感受到屈辱的滋味，他要把他踩脚下，臣服于他，在他的肉体完好无损的时候，精神上饱受折磨，他要让thor知道，他不是什么让人同情的可怜弟弟，他比他要更加强大。  
然而，直到thor亲吻他的嘴唇，说出那三个可笑的字眼时，loki知道，他失败了，他用愤怒的脸色来掩盖自己内心的慌乱，强装着逃离了thor。心中，的那个声音从未离开过他。  
当thor在他们十八岁那年举起了妙姆尼尔时，这种恐惧达到了极点。  
Loki知道，他必须要采取行动了，哪怕是要付出巨大的代价。  
那天夜里，loki偷走了odin的权杖，潜入藏宝库，朝着毁灭者的腿上狠狠地劈了下去。  
“我会帮助你们进入阿斯加德，你可以拿回原本属于你的宝物。”他通过密道进入约顿海姆，对他不曾相识，也不愿去了解的亲生父亲说道，银舌头的魔法开始生效，一个计划已经形成。

 

该来的总是会来的。就在今天，父王便要宣布自己的继承人了，thor不禁为这一变化叹息，似乎昨天他和loki还牵着父亲的手，聆听着教诲。如今，他们都已成人，王国的重担即将落在他们其中一人的头上。他把妙姆尼尔扔到天上，锤子在空中转了几个圈，又回到了他的手中。thor不知该作何感想，他其实并不想要王位，比起治理阿斯加德，他的心思更在于九界的旷阔天地和游历冒险，做一名为国而战的勇士，父亲一开始在这方面一直保持坚持的态度，鼓励他参加各种会议，治理边界，学习政治和王道，thor虽然虚心接受，但他知道他并不擅长此道，比起他权术高明，事事考虑周全的弟弟，只有在战场上thor才能体现自己的价值，他多次向父亲提出自己的志向，结果却总是不尽人意，双方总是以最恶毒的话语骂着彼此结束，但最终，父亲还是妥协了，不再强迫thor，thor想他是明白了，loki比他更适合统治。Loki将会成为阿斯加德的王。  
Thor早已想好，只要loki成王，他便会离开阿斯加德，自从他们十六岁发生的那件事后，thor更加确定了loki对自己的恨意，他鼓起勇气对loki说出了那三个字，可得到的却只是loki的离去，之后，只要不是公共场合，loki就不再和他说话，这令thor感到痛苦万分，他日夜不在渴望着loki能够回心转意，能够给他一个答复，无论拒绝还是接受，他都能承受得起，可loki只是更加冷漠的对待他，他们之间的裂痕越来越深。渐渐地，他意识到一切不过是他的痴心妄想罢了， loki对他的恨是如此之深，多年来thor想不明白这其中的原因，他知道自己兄弟对王位的强烈渴望，但loki受到人们的爱戴，是阿斯加德的希望，只要今天结束，他就能得到他多年来所追寻的一切。也罢，如果他真的是loki在这条路上的障碍，他的存在真的让他感到折磨与困苦，虽然心中对家园万分的不舍，他仍会选择离开。  
这样，loki心里便能舒服一些。  
Thor自己也能舒服一些。

Thor走进了宫殿大厅，loki早已在那里等候了。  
“你好啊，thor”loki和他罕见的打了招呼，出乎了thor的意料，看来他今天心情不错，但thor隐隐的觉得，事情远没有那么简单。  
“你也是，兄弟。”他回答道，无论他在耍什么花招，thor还是给了他一个微笑。  
“你今天紧张吗？”loki问他，好像在试探些什么“成为阿斯加德的王。”  
“一点也不”thor回答，对这问题感到莫名其妙，“父亲并没有点名钦定我，我们都有被选中的机会。”  
“也许吧，”loki说，声音充满了苦涩，“但你知道吗，父亲他更喜欢你。”  
Thor不知道为什么loki要在这时说这种话，他们都是odin的儿子，父亲当然会平等对待他们，正当他打算询问loki的真正意图时，父亲来了。  
“看来我让你们久等了”odin一边说着，一边走向王座，二人纷纷向父亲鞠躬，在坐正之后，他庄严的开口道“thor，loki，阿斯加德的王子，我的儿子们”睿智的独眼看向他们两人“如你们所见，我已经老了，是时候选择一个合适的继承人了。这些年来你们凭借自己的勇气与智慧，向阿斯加德的人民们证明了自己。你们都是合格的王子，都有权利获得王位，然而，最终的继承人只能有一个。”  
Thor和loki单膝跪下，等待着父王宣布最终的结果。  
“我决定，阿斯加德的王位继承人是。。。。”  
就在这时，odin停下了，thor知道，出现了什么异常情况，父亲察觉到了，thor也觉得很不对劲。  
“霜巨人。”odin喃喃的说出这个词汇  
霜巨人。。。。霜巨人闯进了阿斯加德。

 

odin用权杖启动了毁灭者，杀死了两个霜巨人，但即便如此，还是有一个霜巨人逃跑了，等他们来到藏宝室时，冰棺已经被拿走了，只剩下看守和两个霜巨人的尸体，以及由于被砍掉一条腿，侧倒在地失灵了的毁灭者。  
Thor看到odin的脸一下子沉重起来，而loki似乎是因此受到了惊吓，脸色刷白，thor第一次见到loki这样，他心思缜密的弟弟从来不是一个会把惊讶写在脸上的人，见他这般反常的表现，让thor不禁感觉十分奇怪，这件事不是他们任何人的责任，为何要如此恐慌呢？  
在震惊带来的余波终于平息下来后，loki最先开了口  
“父亲。。。。我们该怎么做？”  
“什么都不做”在经过了刚刚的一番深思熟虑后，odin回答道，神情严肃，“你们什么都不用做，等到明天一早，我会亲自去找laufe进行谈判。”  
“父亲，或许您可以派我去，帮助您把冰棺取回来。”loki说道，询问着父亲的意向。  
“是啊，父亲，”thor加入了他们的谈话，冰棺被取走，一直压制着laufey的武器消失了，他随时可能前来进犯，身为王子，他们有责任保护阿斯加德，“请让我和loki一起去吧，我能帮上忙，那个霜巨人现在应该还没有走远，如果现在前去约顿海姆，还是有机会阻止他的。”  
Odin看了看他的两个儿子，眼神却更加坚定，他摇摇头说道“不，这太危险了，如果这之间出了任何差错，都将引发两族的全面战争。”  
“但是父亲。。。”  
“行了，”odin打断了loki和thor，语气坚决“我已经做出了决定，明天我将只身前往约顿海姆，在这之前，你们谁也不许使用彩虹桥。”说完，odin便匆忙离开了，父亲应该是去制定对策了，thor心想，有些沮丧的摇摇头，继承人宣布的大好日子就这样被不幸打断，王国又陷入了新的危机，如果明天谈判破裂，战争将会不可避免，而他不可能坐视不管。看来，自己一时半会儿是离不开阿斯加德了。  
Thor转头看向loki，惊讶的发现，loki比他还要诅丧，甚至严重点，可以说是脸色惨白，thor越发觉得这事来的蹊跷了。  
果然，那天下午，loki单独找到了thor。  
“thor。。。。”loki说道，声音里满是犹豫和惊慌“我要告诉你一件事，你能替我保密吗？”  
这突然的请求让thor不知所措，也许这就是loki今天反常行为的解释，thor知道自己不应该轻易做出承诺，但看着他弟弟充满恐惧的脸，一时间心便软了下来。这件事让loki如此烦恼，如果他能帮得到他，又为什么拒绝呢？  
Thor点点头，说：“你说吧。”  
Loki懊恼的捂住了头，说道：“我。。。。。。我做了一件错事。。。”  
“什么错事？”  
“是我。。。。。是我把霜巨人放进来的。”  
“什么。。。”一时间，thor感到无比的愤怒，他怎么能做这样的事？把阿斯嘉德置于危险之中，thor的拳头渐渐攥紧，几乎是忍住着想要大吼出来的冲动，thor低沉的问道：“为什么？”  
“因为我嫉妒你。”loki说着，绿眼里泛着泪光，眼泪猛然流下“从小，你就一直比我更讨人喜欢，你是所有人的最爱，无论我如何努力，也无法做到像你一样，加冕礼在即，我知道，父亲更加爱你，他一定会把王位传给你的，我难过极了，就想出了这么个办法，心想只要在拖延一会儿。。。。我以为毁灭者会轻松地杀死那些霜巨人，可我没想到，事情居然会变成这样，如果这事让父亲知道了。。。。。thor，我真不知道该怎么办了。。。。”  
“所以这就是你这些年如此对待我的原因？十六岁那年你是在对我实现报复？”thor问着，越发的生气，心里感到混乱极了，他夺取他的贞操，不是因为他做错了什么，只是因为嫉妒，想让他饱受屈辱的滋味吗？攥紧的手发白了，他现在恨不得一拳砸到loki的脸上。  
“不，thor，不是这样的”loki泪如雨下，刺痛着thor的心，使他爱恨两难“我当时以为我恨你，可后来我才意识到，thor，我爱你。。。。”  
Loki爱他，在时隔这么久后thor终于听到了他的答复，他感到大脑一片空白。  
“你爱我？”  
“是的，我爱你，”loki又重复了一遍，眼里满是真诚“我当时真是个蠢货，没有意识到这点，我那时被嫉妒蒙蔽了双眼，又得不到你，才做出了这种事，现在我理解你那时对我所说的话了，我知道我错了，thor，对不起，我不指望你能原谅我，只希望你能明白我的心意。”  
“我们是兄弟。。。。。。”  
“我不在乎。”  
Thor知道，他心里的最后一道防线被攻破了。  
“。。。。你想让我怎么帮你？”thor问道  
“我想让你在今天前去约顿海姆，帮助我取回冰棺，我会想办法拖住父亲。”loki犹豫了片刻，又连忙摇头说道“不不，这件事风险太大了，万一你出了什么意外，我会后悔一辈子的，我。。。”  
“没关系的loki，”thor打断了他“我答应你，我会帮你取回冰棺的。”  
Loki惊慌的脸上露出了放心的微笑，湿润的绿眼里满是感激。  
“谢谢你，哥哥。”  
临行前，loki用他冰冷的嘴唇亲吻了thor。  
“我爱你。”他再次说道。

 

计划已经成功了一半了，loki在心里计算着，thor已经通过loki知晓的密道到达了约顿海姆，loki用一面魔镜观察着thor的动向，他只需等待时机，在thor拿到冰棺后让海姆达尔通知父亲，便能让odin对thor永远地失望。  
然而，计划赶不上变化，他那愚蠢的哥哥还是惊动了laufey，成群的霜巨人和冰兽向thor袭来，loki知道，他需要动身了。  
他到达约顿海姆，没花多少力气就找到了thor，他挥舞着妙姆尼尔，金发飘扬，冰棺被一条锁链拴住，绑在了thor的腰间，雷电随之劈下，冰霜破碎，一个又一个敌人被击倒，这时，一个霜巨人向thor的背后刺去，loki掷出一把短刀，便结果了他的性命。  
Thor回头，看见正走向他的loki，露出了微笑，蓝眼中满是喜悦。  
“你来了，弟弟。”  
Loki对他点了点头，此刻的他早已没了耐心。  
“你拿到冰棺了。”  
“拿到了。”thor看了眼腰间的冰棺，说道，一边一锤砸向敌人“他们人数太多了，我们必须马上离开这里。”  
“跟我来。”loki说着，握住了thor的手，念动咒语，二人便隐身突出了重围。  
他们跑了一段路，把laufey和他的战士甩在了后面，只要再走一会儿，就能到达密道，loki算准了时机，便对thor说道“谢谢你哥哥”他伸出一只手“现在能把冰棺交给我吗？”语气里透露出他按计划准备好的最后一丝诚恳。  
“当然。”不出loki所料，thor这个傻瓜想都没想就同意了“你要小心，父亲说这东西会把人冻伤，不可以直接用手去摸。”说完便把拴着冰棺的铁链递给了loki，loki自然是知道这神器的威力的，哪怕只是轻轻一碰，都会把他变回原形，loki小心地接过链条，一切都将大功告成，他的计划就要得逞了，正当他准备丢下thor溜走，等待父亲来见证自己亲生儿子的所作所为时，意外却发生了。  
一个霜巨人攻击loki的侧身，他一把抓住了loki的胳膊，上边的护甲随之破裂，露出了白色的皮肤，蓝色随着那只紧握的手扩散开来。  
怪物脸上露出了震惊的神色，停止了攻击，当loki终于将那个不自量力的霜巨人置于死地时，已经太迟了，他当着thor的面变为了霜巨人的形态。Loki赶忙背过身去，不敢面对thor。  
“loki。。。。”thor的语气里充满了疑惑“你怎么了？。。。你的皮肤。。。”  
你怎么了。。。。你怎么了？！哈！又是这样自以为是的问题，loki最讨厌被问到的问题，他缓缓地转过身去，赤红的双瞳恶狠狠地盯着thor，对方在看到loki的面目后，并没有表现出震惊或者厌恶的神色，而是表现出一种关切，然而，此时这双善意的眼睛早已被出于愤怒之中的loki无视了。  
“你难道还看不出来？”loki阴沉地说道，压抑着怒火，阿斯加德人的白肤渐渐地重新回归“我不是你的兄弟，我是一个霜巨人。”  
“霜巨人？。。。。怎么会。。。”  
“哦，thor！”loki挖苦道，声音里满是嘲讽“你是有多么愚蠢，事情都到了这一步，你还猜不出来吗？”  
眼前的人犹豫了，像是在考虑要不要说出这句话，最终还是担忧地开了口“。。。。你是父亲收养的”  
就是这样，说出来吧，说出这多年来深深刺痛他的事实，不知是不是loki的错觉，他看到thor的蓝眼湿润了，这更加令他心烦意乱，来吧，凑他，骂他是个怪物，这样一来，thor便能恨他，他也能更加恨thor了。  
“哈哈！恭喜你！你猜对了！”loki大声嘲讽着，狂笑道“来吧，杀死我吧，你知道吗？我可是laufey的儿子，你父亲的敌人，阿斯加德的敌人！”  
他随时等待着thor拳头的落下，或者又说些什么可笑的原谅他的话语，可对方却只是痛心地摇摇头，满脸歉意。  
“不，loki，你不是！”thor认真的说道，一手扶住loki的肩膀“我们一起长大，一起玩耍，一起战斗，无论发生什么，你都是我的兄弟，我。。。。”thor的眼睛注视着他，让他浑身战栗“我爱你。。。。loki，无论你是谁，就像你对我说的那样，我不在乎。。。。这就足够了。”  
Loki的脸沉了下去，他气急败坏地地甩开了thor放在他肩上的手臂，绿眼里闪耀着愤恨的光芒，他对着他嘶吼道  
“是吗？哦，我愚蠢的可悲的‘哥哥’，你还在相信着我对你所说的那些恶心的话？可真是个十足的傻瓜！我只不过是在利用你而已，你不知道吗？”  
“什么。。。。。”终于，那张可恨的脸上露出了震惊的神色  
“是的，我处心积虑，骗你到约顿海姆来夺取冰棺，只是为了向父亲证明，你是个不懂统治的蠢材而已。”  
“为了除掉我，你不惜引发两族的战争，让民众受难？”  
“只不过是蝼蚁的生命罢了！不值得珍惜！”  
“如果父亲知道你这么想。。。”  
“父亲永远不会知道！”  
一时间，thor沉默了，loki看到thor面色发红，拳头紧紧地握住妙姆尼尔，他问出了最后一个问题，声音因愤怒和悲伤颤抖。  
“你爱我吗。。。。。”音量是如此之小  
“永远不。”loki回答道，不知为何，竟有些不忍。  
身旁传来一连串脚步声，打断了他们的谈话，loki转身一看，layfey他们追来了，正当他们准备蜂拥而上时，天空传来一声巨响，彩虹桥的光芒投射下来，odin到了。  
“父亲”loki说道“帮帮我们。”  
“安静。”odin严肃地看了看他的儿子们，训斥道，loki意识到，他极有可能败露了。  
Laufey走上前来，发出阴冷的问候。  
“众神之父。”  
“你看起来忧心忡忡啊。”odin回敬道，气势上丝毫不输“laufey，结束这场争斗吧。”  
“是你儿子找上门的，而且还拿走了原本属于我的东西。”  
“他只是个孩子，不要理他，你我可以在这里决一死战，免得有更多的伤亡。”odin说道，让了一步。  
可laufey不愿意就此罢休，死盯着odin说道“谈判已经没有用了，众神之父，他会得到他想要的”laufey看过去，可盯住的人不是一直保持着沉默的thor，而是loki“战争与死亡。”  
“那就如你所说吧。”眼看一切已无法挽回，odin挥动权杖，打算带着两个儿子离去，彩虹桥的明亮光芒再次显现，在那一瞬间，loki感到自己被那束光吸入，他回头看向thor，却发现laufey一只手伸出去，拽住了thor。  
一切都已经来不及了，当loki和odin反应过来时，他们已经向阿斯加德飞去了。  
他们把thor留在了约顿海姆。  
他到底都做了些什么。。。。。

 

 

他们回到了传送门前，loki差点没有被自己绊倒。  
“我们应该回去，父亲”loki说道，刚刚发生的一切太过震惊，远远超出了他所计划的一切“thor。。。。thor还在约顿海姆，他。。。”  
“太迟了。。。”odin打断了他，神情沉重，仿佛在忍受着痛苦“他们捉住了thor，我什么也做不了了。”  
“你打算就这样把他留在哪儿？”loki问道，不知为何，想到这点，他害怕了。  
“不然又能如何，” odin说着，再冷静的脸也无法掩盖这位众神之父颤抖的声音“去救他，然后眼睁睁地看着我的儿子被杀死？不，laufey已经得逞了，阿斯加德将会全面迎战。”  
不不不，他怎么能够如此软弱，躲在后面等着灾祸降临？他们应该回去，他们应该还击！只要冰棺在手，他们就掌握了laufey的把柄。  
“可是父亲，我们。。。”  
“嘿！”odin愤怒地指着loki，朝他低吼道，回声响彻“别在我面前撒谎，小子，我知道你做了什么。”  
Loki意识到，一切都已经败露了，哈，自己在全知全能的odin面前，又能隐瞒些什么呢？  
“这么说，我在约顿海姆说的那些话您都听见了”loki摊牌道，愤怒的火焰在喉头燃烧“那么您应该知道这都是因为什么。”  
“你想要王位。”  
“没错!如果这是我和thor实现平等的唯一方式，那么是的！我想要王位，”loki不顾一切的怒吼出声来“为什么？这些年来难道我付出的不够多吗？我到底哪里不如thor？我替您处理政事，帮助您打理九界的大小事务，而thor呢？却不知道去哪里玩乐去了！为什么你更喜欢thor？啊？告诉我啊！”  
“我从未区别对待过你们，你为什么要曲解我！”odin愤怒地说道  
“哦得了吧，”loki凶狠地讽刺道“别再跟我装了，从我知道事实的那天开始，你就一直在告诉我你有多么的爱我，可你我心里应该都知道，我们只不过是在互相欺骗罢了！你永远无法像爱thor那样爱我！你心里清楚，你是永远不可能让一个霜巨人的孽种坐上王座的！”  
“于是为了达到目的，你不惜引发两族的战争？”  
“是的！只要能得到我想要的！”  
Odin的面色赤红，大骂道“你这个自私，残忍的小孩！”  
“你个虚伪，无情的骗子！”loki回骂。  
顿时，odin不再说了，那句话仿佛击中了他，他缓缓地低下头，再抬起时，loki看见，老人的眼里闪着泪光。他开始想要收回那句话了。  
“你说得对，”odin悲凉的说道，心中是无法言语的痛苦“我是个骗子，我欺骗我自己，以为你已经准备好了。”  
“什么。。。。。。”  
Loki愣住了，大脑一片空白，原来父亲选择的继承人，是他。。。。。  
“Loki Odinson”odin宣布道，悲伤和愤怒混成一团“你违背了国王的命令，因为你的嫉妒和自私，让和平国度和无辜的生命面临战争的摧残！”说完，odin猛然挥动权杖，开通了彩虹桥。  
“你没资格掌管这些国度！”odin走上前来，一把摘掉了loki胸前的黑金色铠甲，“也没资格当一名王子！你更没资格，”他呵斥道，句句打在了loki的心头，那只看透一切的眼睛直直地盯着他“拥有你背叛的挚爱亲友。”  
“我剥夺你的神力，”odin取走loki腰间的冰柜，打开神器的瞬间，loki感到自己浑身的法力被吸走了，“以吾父之名，以先祖之名！”他两个挥手，卸掉了loki身上所有护甲“我，众神之父奥丁，将你驱逐！”  
一阵光束从odin的权杖射出，将loki打入了彩虹桥。  
随后，odin对着冰柜施展法术，也投了下去。  
不知为何，在坠落时，loki心里想的，是thor在被成群的霜巨人所淹没时，看向他的绝望双眼。。。。。

 

Darcy lewis知道jean foster是一个很好的人，作为她的实习生，主修并不是天体物理，jean一直对她十分的包容，从不在她面前摆什么物理学家的架子，因为这点和两人对科学的热爱，她们认识不久就成为了要好的朋友，好吧，也许是太好了，有的时候darcy说的一些不合时宜的玩笑话，jean也只不过是皱皱眉，无奈地让她停下，不会往心里去。不过这并不代表jean就是一个十全十美的人，任何事情只要和天文有关，jean就会和着了魔一样的不顾一切地钻进去，这一点总让她感到忧心忡忡，害怕那天jean会因此把命给豁出去，所以当她开着车，驾着他们疯狂的开入那团风暴中央时，darcy浑身上下的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着后悔这两个字。  
“我可不想为了六个学分送命！”darcy喊着，打算掉头。  
“不，别这样！”jean说着，用手去够方向盘，可darcy早就料到了，多次阻止这个固执的物理学家失败的经历给了她教训，她猛地转动方向盘，使车身回转，惯性把jean倾过来的身子甩开了，正当darcy因为这小小的成功有些得意时，一个人形的黑影撞上了她们的车。  
天呐，她撞了什么东西？是个人吗？老天保佑，千万别是个人！  
风暴奇怪地散去，darcy慌忙下车，eric和jean也跟着下来了，她往地上一看，倒吸了一口气，一个人黑发男人背着她们侧躺着，地上烙印着像怪圈一样的图案，立马吸引了jean的注意，神圣的屎啊，她的确撞了个人！怎么会发生这么倒霉的事！  
“伙计们，我想这事从法律上来讲我得负全责！”她难过地喊道“完了，我的人生毁了，我就要进监狱了！”  
“别胡说，”jean对她说道，安慰着她“你不会进监狱的，我去拿急救箱，待会儿我留在这儿，你们把他送医院去，好吗。”说完向后备箱走去。  
Darcy惊慌地点了点头，一遍又一遍地在心里祈祷着这个被她不幸撞上的倒霉蛋不要死，一边走到那个人身前打算检查情况，她翻过男人侧着的身体，后者猛地清醒过来，吓了darcy一跳，男人的脸十分干净俊朗，他绿色的眼睛和自己对视。  
哦，上帝啊，他可真好看。  
“你是从哪冒出来的？”darcy不禁问道，一时间竟失了神。  
眼前盯着自己的男人皱了皱眉，没有回答她的问题，令darcy感到莫名其妙的是，他居然对自己露出了厌恶的神色，男人把手臂从darcy的手中抽开，他艰难地站起身，仿佛在忍受刚刚被撞击的疼痛。  
“我在哪？这是什么地方？”男人烦躁的问道。  
“呃。。。。。新墨西哥”darcy回答道，心想一个人刚刚被她开车撞上，心情可能是会不太好，不过他为什么要来这儿？这片荒原可不是什么旅游景点，而且还只身处在风暴之中，难道他也是和她们一样的疯狂科学家？她刚刚那一撞会不会打断了他观察天象的大好时机？天哪，darcy此刻只希望这个人不要向她索要太多的赔偿。  
结果，男人只是低头看着自己全身，又摇摇头，他接下来所说的话更是让darcy摸不着头脑。  
“中庭。。。。”男人站定，仿佛若有所思一般，依旧晃着脑袋，好像在否认着什么“不不不，我不能待在这儿，我得走了，我必须要找到冰棺。”  
“什么中庭？冰棺又是什么?”darcy这下真的一头雾水了，冰棺难道是什么新型仪器吗？他这么想找到它。这个时候，jean和eric拿着急救箱来了，他们充满疑惑地看了看darcy，而她只能同样毫无头绪地摇摇头。  
男人并没有理会他们，而是自顾自地往前走，冲着天仰头大喊道“父亲，请让我回去吧！”他说着，恼怒地抓着他的黑发“我知道我做错了！让我回去吧！”他的声音充满了后悔，可表情却看上去一脸平静，这让darcy想到自己高中时和老妈撒谎的时光，老天啊，这人到底在干什么，等等，他不会被自己撞傻了吧。想到这，Darcy不禁打了个寒颤。  
接着，男人侧过脸来看她，一只手指着她，虽然说她是有过在先，可这行为确实太没有礼貌了。  
“你，”那人说道“你刚刚在这，肯定看到了什么，用你们的坐骑，叫什么来着？对了，车，带我去找冰棺。”  
“不，先生，”eric回答道，替她解了围，darcy从心里感谢这位待他和jean如女儿般的老科学家“你受伤了，我们得送你去医院。”说完，jean和eric便要拉他进车里，刚要抓住他的手，便被男人一把甩开了。  
“别碰我，你们这些肮脏的中庭人！”男人咆哮道，哇哦，他怎么能这么说他的朋友们，darcy迈出一步，刚想开口做出反驳，男人却好像看出了她的意图，对她警告道“还有你也是！女人。”之后，他转身朝远处走去，好像是要离开。  
好吧，不管他是喝醉了还是被撞傻了，虽然他很帅，但这样的行为darcy简直不能忍，眼看他马上就要走远了，带着一点报复心理，darcy按动了电击抢的扳机，男人便抖动着倒下了。  
“你在干什么？我们会因此陷入麻烦的！”jean说道，对于darcy毁了她获得重大科学发现的好日子感到不满。  
“是他先侮辱我们的。”darcy回答道。  
“你下次干这种事，能不能先把他弄进车里。”eric无奈地摇摇头。

 

弱小，无力，loki恨透了这种感觉，但现在它偏偏充满了自己全身，父亲的话语仍萦绕在他心头，让他有些动摇，怀疑自己是不是做错了，他万万没有想到，事情居然发展成了这样。但很快，他自私的一面便让他打消了这种可怕的念头，他落到了中庭，和这些愚蠢的蝼蚁为伍，真是极大的侮辱，这难道还不够吗？那些中庭人把他送到了一个叫医院的落后医疗室，任凭那里的人对他进行各种恐怖的检查，甚至胆大妄为地对他扎针！他多次想要破口大骂，却还是忍住了，loki知道他得等待时机，想办法逃出去，他发誓，要是他的法力还在，一定会把这里夷为平地！  
想到自己的法力，loki就觉得愤愤不平，他也许是说话有些过分了，但他没料到，父亲居然就这样把他放逐，让他变成这样一个恶心的凡人之躯，自己一个人去对付laufey的大军，可真是脾气不小，不过loki心里明白，这个老家伙总喜欢留一手，他的法力被藏在冰棺里，肯定跟着他一起被扔到了中庭，只要他取回冰棺，就能恢复神格，去约顿海姆打败laufey，顺便营救他那个蠢哥哥，向父亲证明，他才是那个最好的儿子，他一直都是对的。  
也不知是幸运还是倒霉，正当loki终于弄到了病房房门的钥匙打算逃跑时，那个开车撞上他的两个女人和老头便找了过来，loki不知他们是何目的，但为了充分的了解他现在所处的情况，便配合了他们，毕竟这些愚蠢的人类现在还是对他有利用价值的，他也可以趁机会讨好他们，来弥补一开始给他们留下的不好印象。他们让他换上了一套对他来说奇丑无比的黑色短袖和长裤，把他从医院接了出去，带他来到了一个他在书里读到过的，一个供蝼蚁们进食的叫餐馆的地方。果然，中庭的食物真的是全宇宙出了名的油腻，引得他阵阵反胃，但他还是装装样子，吃了几口。  
那个那天晚上第一个看见他的女人，darcy，一直在目不转睛地盯着他，好像在琢磨着什么，这个女人也有着一双蓝色的眼睛，不时地让他想起thor，惹得loki浑身不舒服，不知为何，现在一想到thor，他心里就开始发慌。  
“so。。。。你说你的名字叫loki，那个北欧神话里的loki？”女人问道，他们四个人刚刚在路上相互告知了名字，希望能以此获得信任，他知道阿斯加德对于中庭早已成为了传说，这些蠢货们不会相信他的话，所以他想好了对策，即便他失去了法力，他的银舌头也还在。  
“很显然我的父母非常喜欢这位北欧的神祗，以他的名字给我命名。”他装出一副亲切的笑容，耸了耸肩“对于昨天发生的事，我很抱歉。我当时心情不太好。”他对他们三个人说道。  
那个女人眯起了双眼，显然对他的话并不买账，另外的两个人点了点头，其中棕眼睛的女人，jean，加入了他们的谈话  
“我们拍摄了那场磁暴的照片，就像爱因斯坦罗森桥。。。。”  
“是的，它边缘的光线的确符合爱因斯坦罗森桥的描述，一个虫洞。”loki打断道，他早就对中庭有了不少的了解，自然也包括他们的各种重大发现，在这里，魔法被他们称为科学，而loki最精通的，就是魔法。  
听到这话，jean和eric不禁睁大了眼睛，连一直不给loki好脸色看的darcy都微微向前倾身。  
“这和我想的一样！”jean吃惊地说道“你是个科学家吗？还是学生？”  
“不是，”loki摇摇头“只不过对这方面有兴趣罢了，基本上是自学成才。”他说道，这也不算是谎话。  
“难怪我们从没听说过你，”eric笑着说道，仿佛想到了什么被逗乐了“我们还以为你是哪里的流浪汉，没想到是碰上同行了。可你是一个人来的吗？你的设备呢？”  
Loki在心里冷哼了一声，也只有愚蠢的中庭人会把他这样的王子当成流浪汉了，他向老头回敬了一个尴尬又不失礼的微笑。  
“我是一个人来的，那风暴把我的东西都吹得不知道哪去了，所以我那会儿才发的脾气。我想今天我是要露宿街头了。”  
“但是你怎么会出现在虫洞中央，我是说照片里，你就在它的。。。。。。”darcy开口问道，loki连忙转过头去，看到一个肥胖的中年男人进了餐馆，吸引了在座三个人的注意，loki不禁感叹这女人的聪明，差一点就把他戳穿了。   
“跟往常一样，你错过了坑洞的热闹。”那个男人对着餐厅的老板娘说道“他们说卫星坠落在沙漠，大家都去哪儿凑热闹了，直到那些联邦探员过来。。。。”  
“不好意思，你是说有卫星坠落？”jean问道  
“转过头来”darcy突然说道，loki照办，却不想被她用手机偷怕了。  
“如果你骗我们，我手里已经有你的照片了。”darcy低声淡淡地威胁道，loki微笑的嘴角开始抽搐。  
“是啊”那人回道  
“那个卫星长什么样子？”eric问道  
“我不知道那卫星长什么样子，我只知道它特别冷”男人说“没人敢碰它，都怕被冻伤。”  
没错了，就是它，冰棺就在那里，loki窃喜，没想到这么快就能找到它，另一个计划慢慢在他心中形成了。  
“在哪里？”loki问  
“往西走80公里。不过别浪费时间了，整个军队都开进去了。”男人回答。  
“我们得去那儿。”loki对jean他们说道“这个卫星我们一定要去看看。”  
“但你听到他说的了”eric说道“政府已经派了军队，我们进不去的。”  
“如果你不想办法那是进不去，”loki说道，一边诱导着“就在磁暴不久，卫星就来了，这之间肯定有不小的联系，你们难道不想知道吗？听着，在这里能遇到志趣相投的人，我真的很开心，如果你们不去，那我就只能一个人去了。”  
一时间，loki可以看出jean和eric犹豫了。  
他们走出餐馆，三个人聚在一起，背着loki商讨起来，“我们才认识他，怎们能够相信他所说的一切是真的呢？”他听见darcy对他们说着。  
最终，结果出来了，jean转过身，对loki说道  
“我们还是不去了，但是你可以用我们的车，在去之前可以待在我们哪儿。”  
不知道中庭人的坐骑好不好驾驭，loki心想，朝他们点了点头。

 

jean一路上都在和他介绍她制作的那些宝贝设备，弄得loki有些厌烦，而darcy则是一言不发地看着手机，不知道在想些什么，等到他们到了jean的研究所，眼前的景象引得他们大吃一惊。  
几个身穿黑西装的联邦探员正在一轮又一轮的把jean的设备装进车里带走，清除着所有的数据。  
无论jean如何阻止，最终这些宝贵素材还是被带走了，气的可怜的女科学家直跺脚。  
临走前，那个叫coulson的探员打量了一下loki，若有所思，随后便转身离去了。

 

他们四个人坐在屋顶上，气氛一度十分尴尬。  
“多年的研究成果。。。。没了”jean沮丧地说  
“他们甚至拿走了我的ipod”darcy在一旁说着，似乎为这么个小东西的失去感到痛心不已  
“备份呢？”eric问  
“拿走了。”  
“备份的备份呢？”loki问道，想这么重要的研究，肯定会做这些准备的。  
“也被拿走了。”jean说道，绝望极了，但这恰恰给了loki一个机会，他不禁要感叹自己今天的幸运程度了。  
“你能联系上什么人帮忙吗？”loki问eric  
“联系方式在他的笔记本电脑里，也被拿走了。”darcy回答道。  
“well，看起来我们只有一条路可以走了。”loki看向他们，剩下三个人立马明白他什么意思了。  
“如果你们相信我，我可以试着帮你们拿点东西回来。”  
“太危险了，”eric说，“万一出了意外，我们会陷入麻烦的。”  
“那你还有别的办法吗？”loki问道  
一时间，大家都沉默了。  
“我去，”darcy说道，仍旧用怀疑的眼神看着他“我和他一起去。我会帮他看着（I will watch him）。”  
Loki暗暗地微笑，最终，他总是会得到他想要的。

 

 

 

疼痛，这是thor现在唯一能想到感受到的事物，它遍布了他全身，蚕食着他的心智，在被不知道和那群霜巨人混战了多久之后，他还是寡不敌众，被抓住，打入了约顿海姆最深处黑暗、冰冷的地牢，他们粗暴地扒光了他全身的衣物，给他的四肢带上沉重的镣铐。冰冷的锁链被施加了魔法，抑制了他的神力，使他无法使用妙姆尼尔，他多次呼喊父亲和海姆达尔的名字，祈求他们找到他，打开彩虹桥，一直喊到喉咙嘶哑，四周也没有一个人的回应，直到后来他们给他戴上口枷，他便再也发不出声来了。  
你可能被他们抛弃了，一个声音从他的脑中传出，他飞快地摇摇头，打消这不好的想法，不，父亲不会这么做的，他们肯定还在想办法营救他。  
真的是这样吗？你做了错事，擅自来到这里，引发了战争，父亲真的会原谅你，大动干戈地救你回来吗？那个声音似乎不愿意就此罢休，折磨着thor。  
不，我从没想引发战争，父亲肯定是知道的，我这么做只是为了。。。。  
为了什么？  
Loki。。。。。  
想到loki，thor就感到痛苦万分，不知道他现在如何了，他清晰地记着他背叛他的每一分每一秒，他说的那些话，句句扎在thor身上，使他的心滴血。霜巨人的后裔也好，多年的冷漠也好，至头到尾就没有爱过他也好，这些thor都可以理解，他都不在乎，也不奢求，可他始终没有想到，loki居然这般利用了他的感情，在对他来说失去价值后如粪土一般把它丢弃。“恶心”他记得loki这么说道，刺痛着thor的耳根，原来他自始至终，都是loki成王之路上的一枚随时可以扔掉的棋子，一块可笑的垫脚石罢了。  
愚蠢！感情用事！彻头彻尾的傻瓜！你还在期望什么？他甚至都没有把你当作兄弟！那个声音在thor脑内骂着他。thor悲哀地摇摇头，发现自己竟无言以对。他闭上眼睛，不愿去想之前的事情，只有这样，他才不至于被悲伤和愤怒所淹没。  
那些霜巨人隔三差五地造访他，起初，他们只是骂他，用语言侮辱他，朝他吐吐沫，有的时候是用阿萨语，有的时候是约顿语，其中约顿语骂的最为恶毒。无奈的是，这些thor都能听懂，“阿斯加德的金发婊子”“odin和狮子交配出来的孽种”他们这么说。后来战争开始了，不少约顿人因此而死，他们更是把对odin的愤怒发泄在了这位阿斯加德的王子身上，他们开始殴打他，想尽各种办法折磨他，这种泄愤方式渐渐地从一开始的隔那么两三天变为了每天，他们拿冰刀和冰剑一遍又一遍地刺入他的身体、四肢，划着他的胸膛，疼痛使他大脑一片空白，他说不了话，只能闷声大喊，虽然thor愈合的很快，但他的身体在长期的重创下依然流下了不少深浅不依的疤痕和淤青。  
有的时候，thor看着插在他胸口的刀，希望它能插得再深一点，插入他的心脏，这样他就不用在这般挣扎下去了，他就可以解脱了。  
“留着他的脸，别把他弄死了，他对我们还大有用处。”laufey只是淡淡的说道，报复的火焰在他猩红的双眼里燃烧，一如他从未相识的弃子。  
深夜，造访他的约顿人都散去了，泪水才从thor布满血丝的双眼中流下，终于，他明白了恨为何物。  
他恨loki。  
他更恨他自己。

 

他们离目的地不远了。darcy开着车，一言不发，弄得场面有些尴尬，不过眼看就要到了，loki的心情也渐渐愉悦起来。  
“所以事实到底是什么？”darcy终于开口了，差点没吧loki吓一跳。  
“什么？你说什么呢？”loki简直对这个女人服气了，想就这么装傻敷衍过去。  
“得了吧，别骗我了，你这人真是满嘴扯淡你知道吗？（you are full of shit）”darcy对他翻了个白眼，loki真没想到有人敢这么对他 “我看见那张照片了，你是从虫洞里掉出来的，你能骗得了jean和eric，但你骗不了我，我听见你那天晚上说的话了，冰棺，中庭什么的，那些是什么东西？你到底是谁？”  
看来在她面前是瞒不住了，loki心想，原来中庭人也不全都是傻瓜，算了，既然一切都快到手了，告诉她事实也无伤大雅，更何况她还不一定信呢，就当开个玩笑吧。  
“如果我告诉你我就是北欧神话里的那个loki，你信吗？”  
Darcy睁大了眼睛，一脸惊讶  
“你就是那个loki？”她问道  
Loki点点头。  
“那你是怎么到这儿来的？”出乎他的预料，这个女人居然没以为他在开玩笑。  
“你相信我？”loki反过来问道  
Darcy只是耸耸肩，回答道：“well。。。。jean说过，魔法只是尚未被解释的科学，也许你们是什么外星人，多年以前来到地球，被当成了神。你不像个精神不正常的人，而且确实挺像神话里的那个loki的。”  
“嗯，算你聪明。”loki称赞道，这次是由衷的。  
“所以你为什么要来这？”darcy问  
Loki瘪瘪嘴回答道“很显然父亲觉得我犯了什么错，为了惩罚我，剥夺了我的神力，把我驱逐到了这儿。”  
“你父亲？farbarti吗？”  
“不，odin，神话和事实有很大的出入。”  
“所以thor是你的兄弟？”  
提起thor，loki只觉得心虚。  
“算是吧，我是领养的。”  
“抱歉，那肯定很糟糕。”darcy说道，使得loki内心一惊，为了转移话题，他接着说道“这没什么大不了的，马上我就要取回我的神力了，一切都会迎刃而解的。”  
“你的神力？它在那个卫星里？”darcy问道。  
“那可不是什么卫星，那是约顿海姆的神器，我们管它叫冰棺。”loki回答道，darcy好像明白了些什么，挑了挑眉。  
“所以等你拿回神力，你会帮jean取回她的东西吗？”  
“当然，简直轻而易举，我向你保证。”毕竟这些蝼蚁也帮了他点小忙，就算是他给予他们的一点施舍吧。  
“你是诡计之神，我可不知道能不能信任你。”darcy怀疑地说道。  
“那倒是”loki点点头“不过很显然，你们没得选。”他得意的笑笑，引得darcy又翻了个白眼。  
“不过你不觉得这一切都太简单了吗？你父亲这么轻易地让你取回神力，那还算什么惩罚？”darcy问道。  
一时间，loki竟不知道该如何回答了。  
“。。。。。。我会把它取回来的，你等着瞧吧。”他皱皱眉，固执地说着。

 

Darcy在外面守着，他没费多少劲就进入了驻扎地，躲过了几个拿着笨重武器的迟钝中庭人，在快要进入冰棺的放置区的时候受到了点小阻碍。虽然没了神力，但他多年训练的格斗技巧可不是白学的，那个蠢笨的大块头没和他过几招，就被他击中头部打晕，扔到了外边的湿泥地里，他检查了一下，四周没有人，自己受了点擦伤，身上除了因为下雨变得有些湿以外，并没有什么被这恶心的地方弄脏，便松了口气。  
冰棺就在眼前了，闪着蓝色的光芒，仿佛在呼唤它的主人，loki的心怦怦直跳，没有想到一切是来的如此容易，他不禁露出兴奋的微笑。  
他拿住冰棺，把它举了起来。  
然而，什么也没有发生，他既没有被弹开，被冻伤，也没有感到法力重新流入他的身体，他什么都没有感受到。  
不不不，不对，这不可能！loki难以置信地睁大眼睛，他猛烈的摇晃着冰棺，可这可恨的东西还是没有任何反应，不不，他亲眼看见他的法力被父亲。。。。。。  
父亲，又是那该死的老头子，想尽一切办法来阻止他得到本属于他的东西，可恶！那本是他生下来就应该拥有的权力，为什么？他到底做错了什么？值得落到这样的下场！  
Loki愤怒地把冰棺摔下，被溅起的泥点落到了他的裤子上。直到被那些身穿黑色西装的中庭人拉走，他仍然低着头，再没说一句话。

 

他们把他关在了一间空荡的屋子里，绑在一张椅子上，那个叫coulson的探员进进出出，问了他各种可笑愚蠢至极的问题，loki只是冷漠的看着他，嘴角带着一丝嘲讽的笑。  
“你在那里训练的？看你的身手不是普通的士兵，那是什么东西，为什么你触碰它却毫发未损？”那人问着，他越是冷静，loki就越觉得好笑。  
去问odin的胡子吧！loki心里想着，咧开嘴朝着探员阴笑。  
也不知他们这样僵持了多久，那人接到了一个电话，便出去了。  
“loki。”一个熟悉的声音叫道，loki抬起头，眼前的人差点让他以为自己是出现了幻觉。  
“母亲。”loki喃喃地说道，不禁感觉眼眶有些湿润。  
Frigga穿着一身中庭式衣服，金色的头发盘起，站在他面前，颜色如绿叶般温柔的双眼注视着loki。  
“您怎么来这了？阿斯加德怎么样了？”loki问道，迫切的想知道那边的情况。  
听到这个问题，frigga的双眼露出了痛苦的神色，她开口说道，声音是如此悲凉“阿斯加德已经开战，你父亲原本不许我来见你，可我不能就这样让自己的儿子受难，却坐视不管。”  
loki不禁感到鼻子一酸，可却还是忍住了眼泪“父亲怎么样了？”他问道，他现在虽然还在生odin的气，可一见到母亲，对家的思念占了上风，任何消息对他来说都是宝贵的。  
“你父亲还在和laufey作战，不过他休眠的时间马上就要到了，loki，我真的不知道他还能坚持多久。”Frigga说着，声音里满是担忧。  
“那thor呢？”loki说道，他终于问了这个自己最害怕问的问题“他在哪？他是不是成了laufey的人质，你们把他从约顿海姆救回来了吗？”  
一时间，这位母亲似乎是再也无法忍受了，眼泪从她的双眼中滴落下来。  
“这也是我来的原因之一。”Frigga说道，承受着巨大的痛苦“我有事情要告诉你。”  
Loki意识到，这绝不是什么好消息，他觉得自己浑身的每根汗毛都在颤抖。  
“laufey在那之后一直保持沉默，我们派了四武士暗地里去找他，他们翻遍了约顿海姆所有的地牢，甚至差点惊动了laufey，可还是没有thor的踪迹，odin在约顿海姆发现了妙姆尼尔，一支冰剑插在旁边的地上，上面是thor的血。。。。loki，你知道当我们生命到头时会变为什么。。。。。”  
“灰烬。。。”loki无力的说道，不不，怎么会，thor他怎么会。。。。  
“这不是真的，”loki叨念着“不可能，您一定是在骗我，想借此惩罚我，对不对，啊？”他问着，声音已经嘶哑。  
“不，loki”Frigga说道，眼泪不住地往下落“我为什么要骗你？你父亲不想让我告诉你，可我觉得你有权利知道到底发生了什么。”  
Loki瘫倒在椅子上，那一瞬间他想起了很多，他想起了thor那小时候被他逗乐时愚蠢的笑容，想起了他愉悦地搭在他肩上的手臂，他飞扬的金发，他让他无比嫉妒的健壮身材，他一次次对他说着“没关系”，还有他那双干净、晶莹的蓝眼，他亲吻他的柔软嘴唇，真诚地告诉他那三个字。。。。而这些，现在都不在了，不在了。。。。他才意识到，他的脸已满是泪痕。  
“所以，不管你父亲如何拒绝，阻止我，我这次是来带你回家的”Frigga说道，悲伤并怜爱地望着loki“我已经失去了一个儿子，我不能再失去一个了。”  
Loki感到自己彻底被击垮了。  
“我不能回去”loki说道“这一切都是我造成的，母亲，我不能回去。”  
在几番拒绝之后，frigga终于绝望地点了点头，望着loki的眼睛，消失在了他的视线中。  
“你没资格拥有这些，”loki脑中响起了odin所说的话“没资格拥有你背叛的挚爱亲友。”  
你是对的，父亲，loki心想。  
我不配。

 

 

“啊，lucas啊lucas，看看你都给我们惹了什么麻烦。”eric嘻嘻笑着说道，那些穿黑西装的人给loki松了绑，eric把他从椅子上扶了起来，对他说道“没事了，我现在带你回家。”  
提起家，loki内心又是一阵抽痛，永远都回不去了，他苦涩的想着。他和eric转身往驻地外走去，这位科学家一回头就失去了笑脸，眉头紧皱，他们就不应该救他出来， loki摇摇头，这假身份听上去实在是不靠谱，他怀疑这些人是不是故意放水了。  
临出去前，他顺走了放在桌上的两件东西，不知道现在道歉还来得来不及，毕竟以后这就是他永远的居住地了。  
“selvig博士”那个探员叫道“以后别让他喝太多酒了。”  
完了，loki想，他们绝对是放水了。  
“我们去哪？”loki问  
“去喝酒。”eric说。

 

酒吧里十分嘈杂，放着刺耳的中庭特色音乐，他们并排坐着，可loki此时却没有任何放松的心情。  
“我们在这里做什么？”loki说道“你不会真的只想和我喝酒吧？”这老家伙肯定有什么话想和他说，可说了又能怎样，他根本不明白他的处境。  
“不，你想多了。”eric举起一小杯酒，一口灌掉“我确实只想喝酒而已。”  
“你是怎么知道我被抓住了？”loki问道“为什么要救我？”他骗了他们，和他们说了谎，他这种家伙有什么值得帮助的。  
“darcy告诉我的，”eric说，又要了一杯啤酒“他和我们说了你的事情，”他看了眼loki，又摆摆手“不过你可别误会我，我可不相信你和她说的什么狗屁童话，这姑娘绝对是漫画书看多了。”  
“谢谢你。”loki勉强的从嘴里憋出这句话，觉得别扭极了。  
“别谢我”eric说“我这么做是为了jean，她也相信darcy的鬼话，她父亲和我在同一所大学教书，大好人一个，但脑筋死的很。”  
“听起来就像我哥哥，”loki说道，他不知道为什么自己就在eric面前吐露了心声，但这比起他熟识的人来说容易多了“我做了错事，害了他，我现在永远没法弥补了，之前的一切。。。。我全想错了。”  
Eric看着他，若有所思地说道“了解自己没有所有的答案并不是坏事，这样你就会开始问正确的问题。”  
Loki愣住了，他之前从没这样想过，他的自尊也不允许他这样想，正确的问题。。。。什么是正确的问题？  
“我这辈子。。。。。第一次。。。。不知道自己该做什么”loki犹豫地说道“没有下一步计划，没有所谓的阴谋。。。。。什么都没有了。。。。”  
“想要在这世上找到方向，就得先承认不知道自己在哪。”eric说道。Loki这次竟无法判断他人所说的话对他来说是否正确。  
“他真不该相信我，”loki说道“如果他该死的那怕对我有一点怀疑，这一切都不会发生了。”他惊讶的发现自己有生以来居然有了厌恶自己这种情绪，要知道，他原先一直只有讨厌别人的份儿。  
“我不知道你是有幻想症，还是个失败的骗子”eric说“我不在乎，我只关心她们俩，你知道darcy，她看你的眼神吧。”  
这是loki从没意识到的，毕竟那会儿他太专注于取回自己的法力了，现在想起来，好像确实是如此，那女人总是时不时地偷看他，loki原以为她只是怀疑他，如今一想，似乎是没那么简单。  
“我发誓，我没想过伤害她们。”loki说道，他已经开始不情愿地从心底里尊重眼前的这个人了。  
“很好，为此我再请你喝一杯，你今晚离开这个镇子。”  
Loki无奈地点点头，完全不知道自己接下来该何去何从，他在想什么呢，能被这么对待就应该知足了。  
“两杯深水炸弹。”eric对酒保说道。  
Loki苦涩的微笑，那就趁今天喝个痛快吧。thor仍在他脑海里挥之不去，他想起原来和他比酒量，自己一开始总是输，可他是从来不服的，终于有一天他赢了，thor醉醺醺地要去抱他，引得他一阵嫌弃。  
敬你的，哥哥，loki把酒杯举到空中，咕咚喝下。

 

根据他背上的eric迷迷糊糊的指点，loki还是找到了jean和darcy的所在地，他真没想到这个老家伙会这么沉，果然中庭人还是蠢得无可救药，loki有点想收回之前对eric展现出的敬佩之情了。  
“我还是不相信你就是邪神。”在loki终于成功的把他放到jean的房车床上时，eric喃喃地说道。  
Jean正在熟睡，loki看了看他们两个人，觉得自己是时候离开了。  
他走出房车，刚关上门，被眼前突然出现的人吓了一跳。  
Darcy站在他面前，撅着嘴看着他。  
“你在干什么？你差点没把我吓死。”loki说道。  
Darcy仍旧没说话，loki可以看出来她很生气，可他没想到，这女人竟一巴掌扇在了他的脸上。  
“你在搞什么女人！”loki对着她愤怒地吼道，可见人类就是那种蹬鼻子上脸的蝼蚁。  
“你知道现在几点了吗？”darcy说道，气势丝毫不输“凌晨3点了！我好不容易说服了jean和eric，之后我一直在等着，还以为你们出了什么意外，没想到你们俩居然去喝酒去了！”  
“你居然敢打。。。。。”  
“我不管你是什么什么神！”darcy愤怒地说道“你是个十足的混蛋，你知道吗？”  
这话刚好再次戳到了loki的痛处，是啊，他就是这么个惹人讨厌的人。  
“你说得对，”loki说道，悲伤地笑笑“我是个混蛋，所以我就要走了，你们不用再被我欺骗，生我的气了。”说完，他要转身离去。  
“等等，”darcy在他身后叫住了他“对不起，”她别扭的说道“我不是想说这些话伤你，我也不知道为什么，我只是太担心了。”她的声音里是藏不住的不舍。  
“还有，很抱歉我一开始电击了你。”她补充说道  
“很抱歉我一直叫你女人。”loki回敬道  
说完，他俩都被自己和对方逗乐了。  
“这太奇怪了，”darcy咯咯地说道“我从来没这么说过话！”  
“我也是，这简直是蠢透了。”loki笑着回应着，他们可能都只有两岁吧。

 

那天晚上他们坐在火堆前聊了很多，darcy说道自己主修并不是物理，却一直想从事这个行业，自己又是个女生，因此受到了不少旁人的白眼和冷落，loki不禁对这种现象感到厌恶，这些年中庭进步了不少，却还是有很多落后的地方，他的经历和她有些相似，所以他能明白她的感受。  
“你当然不能放弃，”loki说道“曾经有人也瞧不起我，但我后来靠实力证明了自己的强大。”  
“看起来邪神并没有人们说的那么糟，” darcy说道“和你一起聊天很开心。”   
“我也是。”loki说道“并且为了表示我的歉意，我给你们带回了点东西。”说完，他把jean的笔记本和那个小玩意儿交给了她。  
“我的ipod！”darcy惊喜地睁大了眼睛“太感谢你了！这上面才下了三十首歌呢！”她的脸上出现了喜悦的粉色。  
他们说着，就聊到了他霜巨人的身世，loki知道再怎么回避也没有用了，毕竟那就是他与生俱来的一部分，他告诉了darcy，可darcy并没有什么的反应，毫不在乎，这时loki才意识到，他们没有霜巨人是不同族群的概念，在他们眼里，霜巨人也好，阿萨人也好，都没有什么区别，这反而让loki感到舒服，在这里，没有让人怀疑的过分关爱，没有区别对待。  
所有阿斯加德人里，只有什么都不知道的thor一如往常的待他，loki想这也是他当时一直不愿意告诉thor实情的原因，虽然之后他在如此极端的情况下告诉了他真相，thor仍待他如兄弟，他记得他和他说的那些话，无论他是谁，他从哪里来，他仍然爱他。  
等到darcy靠在椅子上睡着了，loki才敢讲出他藏在心底里最深的那个想法。  
“我的哥哥，thor。。。。。我嫉妒她，嫉妒他的美好，嫉妒他的一切，我曾经以为我恨他，我要亲手把他打败，踩在脚下，可我现在才明白，我只不过一直是在逃避，一直不敢正视自己罢了，他那么爱我，可我却不相信他，一次次拒绝他，一次次把他推开，我真的是个骗子，我欺骗别人，也欺骗自己，骗我说自己不爱他，恨他。。。。。我终于想清楚了，我爱他，真的，比任何人都要爱他，他是我的敌人，我的兄弟，我前进的动力，也是我最爱的人。。。。可是现在一切都来不及了，thor不在了，是我害得他，因为我的自私、愚蠢和懦弱，他永远地离开了。。。。。”  
Loki说着，天上的星星闪烁，一如他滴落的晶莹泪珠。  
他不知道的是，此刻的darcy仍然醒着，泪水同样从她的眼角滑落。

 

第二天早晨，loki从如死亡般窒息的睡眠中醒来，出乎他的意料，eric和jean他们同意让他留了下来。  
“你让我们损失了这么多素材，可不能就这么轻易地让你跑了，重新收集没那么容易，正好我们缺个人手。”eric打趣地说道，darcy和jean只是朝他顽皮的微笑。  
“乐意效劳。”loki同样微笑着说道。  
他开始觉得这些中庭人有些可爱了，well，起码是傻得可爱。  
他仿佛又找到了家的感觉。

 

 

一片。。。。两片。。。三片。。。。  
他们就这样一片一片的把thor手脚上的指甲盖挑了下来，刀割下去，皮肉撕开，鲜血涓涓流出，他们对他的造访越发频繁，新的伤口刚出现愈合的迹象，旧的伤口又重新裂开，红色喷涌而出，他的身躯早已血肉模糊，使整个地牢都充满了浓浓的铁锈味。时间久了，这种折磨便不只是肉体上的了，他们有时候会带来几个在战争中被不幸捉住的阿斯加德人，任凭thor挣扎，当着他的面将他们杀死。  
那天，他们把一个阿斯加德的年轻士兵扔到了thor所处的地牢，他有着一头金黄色的短发，蓝色的眼睛，就像他一样，thor心想。  
“我会救您出去的，殿下，只要我制服了他们，我保证。”那人自信满满地说着，可thor却只是摇摇头，如果他还能开口，他只想告诉他赶紧离开，逃离这冰冷的地狱。你连自己都无法拯救，又谈什么救我呢？thor拼命地摇晃着身躯，闷声大喊，以此提醒他，他努力向前够去，想把这个人推走，可锁链实在是太短了，他越往前，脖子上的铁圈就勒得越紧，在他的身上上留下深深的红印，使他感到窒息，因疼痛留下生理上的泪水，可这个士兵仍然不顾他的劝阻，任凭他对着空气拳打脚踢，用一把随身携带的匕首解开了捆绑自己的绳索，等待着敌人来临，当霜巨人的脚步声传来时，thor知道，一切都已经太迟了。  
“为了阿斯加德！”士兵高喊着，举起匕首，却被强壮的霜巨人一掌拍在了地上。  
不!别这样！别再来了！放过他吧，求你们了！thor大喊着，可他戴着口枷，话到嘴边只是变成了可悲的呜呜声。  
Thor拼命挣扎着，锁链碰撞，发出巨响，那个霜巨人一步一步走向士兵，宛如地狱的车轮，他抓起他的脑袋，把冰刀抵在他的脖颈，thor看向士兵的那双蓝眼，此时正因恐惧而留下了泪水，这时thor发现，眼前的这个人，从没有经历过战争的残忍，他不过只是个刚刚成年的孩子罢了。  
“看着！”另一个霜巨人对thor说道，他从他身后往上拽起他的长发，把thor的头和整个身子都提了起来，“别闭眼！否则他只会死得更痛苦！”  
没关系的。。。。thor只能用眼睛示意，来安慰这个孩子。。。。  
鲜血飞快地溅到了他的脸上。

 

“那头阿斯加德的金色小猪”他们说着，在不知道连续多少天没吃任何东西之后，那些人打开他的口伽，把一块刚烤出来的滚烫的肉强行地塞进了thor的嘴里。  
“嚼！”他们对thor说着，thor刚要把肉吐出来，他们便朝他肚子上来了一脚，那块肉便顺着下去了。。。。  
“对不起。。。。。对不起。。。。真的对不起。。。。”thor在地上蜷成一团，哭泣着一遍又一遍地说道。  
他真的好想回家。

 

后来，他的身体再也支持不住了，伤口开始发炎，他病了，发起了高烧，这让他的脑子变得昏昏沉沉，使他开始分不清梦境和现实，有的时候，他以为自己在阿斯加德，他和loki还是七八岁的小孩子，父亲母亲笑着望着他们，有的时候，他发现自己身处一片火海，一堆残破的，被烧焦的可怕骷髅指着他的鼻子，骂他是这一切的罪魁祸首，说他带来了战争，还有的时候，他看见loki出现在他的牢房里，身披红袍，头顶金色皇冠，一条绿蛇盘在他的脖颈，轻蔑地注视着他，四周响起了欢呼声，loki开始对他疯狂地大笑，好似在嘲笑他的愚笨和脆弱。  
在经历了不知道又是多少个暗无天日的日子后，深夜，正处在暂时休克般睡眠当中的thor被人唤醒了。  
“thor，哦，天哪thor，快醒醒。”thor努力抬起沉重的眼皮，发现自己的口伽被取了下来，见到眼前的人，差点以为自己已经进入了英灵殿。  
“。。。。。sif，范达尔，霍根，沃斯塔格。。。。你们怎么在这里？”他问道，怀疑自己是不是还在梦里，如果是梦，也请让他多停留一会儿，直到化脓的伤口刺痛了他的神经，他才确信自己身处现实。  
“我们是来救你的，thor，”范达尔说道，声音由于看到他的朋友被如此折磨而发出了颤抖。  
“我们迟了，真的很抱歉，”sif说道“我们之前找遍了约顿海姆，都没有找到你，海姆达尔也看不到你，没想到是因为laufey这个混蛋施了障眼法，你父亲发现了妙姆尼尔和沾着你血的冰剑，把它们带了回去，他以为你死了，thor，就不允许我们再出去寻找，可你知道我们是不会这么轻易放弃的。”thor可以看出来，他们每个人的眼眶都是湿润的，一时间，thor也忍不住了，他想起了和他们四个相处的所有愉快时光，那些时而糟糕，时而辉煌的日子，原来，他并没有被完全地抛弃。  
“没关系的，”他对他的朋友们真诚地微笑，“你们来了，这是唯一重要的。”他们帮助他解开了锁链，给了他一件新衣服换上，即使身体已经十分虚弱了，thor还是热烈地拥抱了他们每一个人，天知道他有多想念他们。  
“你小心点，公主殿下，别再伤着了”沃斯塔格抱住他，眼眶发红，笑着打趣道。  
路上他向他们询问了阿斯加德的情况，得知了他们现在正处于十分不利的境地，越是知道更多的细节，thor想回家的心情就越为迫切。  
他没敢问他们loki的状况，他也不想，他不想再回味一遍那种痛彻心扉的滋味，他只想在这即将获得希望的幸福感受里多停留一会儿，哪怕只是一会儿。  
家，他就要回家了，thor心想。

 

这种感觉的确很快便消失至尽了。  
Laufey在他们进入能被海姆达尔所看见的范围之前抓住了他们。  
他带着一堆人马涌到了他们周围，thor明白，他们逃不掉了。  
他们四个人想上前拼命，可thor却制止了他们，一个人走到了laufey面前。  
“把我带走吧，”thor说道，他不能让朋友们这样白白牺牲“只要你放过他们，杀了我也好，继续折磨我也好，一切随你方便。。。求你了！”  
“不！thor，别做傻事！回来！”sif叫道，霍根他们想拉他回来，却被霜巨人们拿冰枪抵住了  
Laufey阴险地看了thor一眼，让那几个霜巨人放下枪，来到thor身旁。  
他居然同意了！thor心里不禁松了口气，对他们四个人笑了笑，示意他们一切都会没事的。  
然而，layfey开口了。  
“我为什么这么做？”他残酷地说道“放了他们，那岂不是向odin通风送信？”  
不不不不！不！天呐！不要！  
Thor大叫出声，转身想向他们四个人奔去，可被laufey一脚踩趴在了地上，按在了脚下，他们四个还想对thor说些什么，却也被那些士兵压制住了。  
第一个被割喉的是沃斯塔格，随后是范达尔，接着是霍根。。。。  
最后，只剩下sif，她悲伤的眼睛看向thor，在被刺穿的最后一刻，只是和他说着  
“一切都会没事的。”  
约顿海姆的大地是如此的冰冷。  
他的眼泪哭干了，只流出两行鲜血。  
Thor感到，他心中的最后一丝光芒，随着他们的生命一同消逝了。

 

 

他不再挣扎了。  
不知道被他们强迫着灌下了多少苦涩的药水，才把thor从死亡的边缘拉了回来。他一退烧，更加恐怖、屈辱的惩罚便开始了，没有了停息的时间，他们派人日夜看守，折磨着他，伤害着他。有一天，几个约顿人走进了他的牢房，叫嚣着，嘲讽着，辱骂着，把thor按趴在地下，便抢着把他们又粗又硬的冰冷性器逐个粗暴地插入了他的身体，来回的颤动，发出享受的咆哮，thor面色发红，大口地喘着粗气，汗珠不停地流下，身体中的异物带来了强烈的痛感，可他仍旧没有尝试反抗，没有挣扎，更没有哭泣，他只是咬紧牙关，用仇恨的双眼死命盯着那剩下几个还在饥渴的等待中的约顿人。黑暗中，一切希望都破灭了，他只能靠着这份强烈的恨意，才能存活下去。之后的每一个夜晚，都有一些霜巨人进入地牢，向他发泄他们的欲火。。。。。  
恍惚间，他想起了十六岁那年的树林，想起了loki对他所做的一切。。。。。  
你现在真的成为了一个婊子，thor脑内响起一个冷漠的声音，属于loki的声音。

 

那些约顿人觉得他已经坏掉了。  
不论他们再如何折磨他，thor的脸上再也没有露出任何愤怒或者痛苦的表情，他们割开他的皮肉，鲜血流出，用冰锥刺入头后面，搅动他的脑子，可thor没有任何反应，只是冷漠地盯向前方黑压压的墙壁。他们要操他，thor便一动不动，乖乖地趴下等着他们。他们给他喂食他同族人的血肉，thor便麻木地张开嘴，咀嚼下肚。他们看向这位阿斯加德昔日黄金王子的冰蓝双眼，看到的只有一片死寂，一片永无止境的深渊。。。。。  
Laufey命令他们把捆绑着他的锁链打开，他们一开始对这个危险的决定表示质疑，可当他们真正解除了那些枷锁之后，thor却没有任何想要逃出的举动，只是仍用那双眼睛静静地盯着他们，继续听从他们的使唤，任凭他们的摆布。  
他们的王用一只手托起thor的下巴，露出邪恶的微笑，他明白，他已经得逞了。。。。。。。  
可laufey不知道的是，在离去后，那双眼睛微微的眨动了一下。

 

这一天终于到来了。  
Laufey来到了他的牢房，仔细地端详着他，这个仍旧有着thor样貌的空壳，这个可以任他随意玩弄的提线木偶，他命令他双膝跪地，拨开他脸前杂乱的长发，直视着他空洞、无神的双眼。没有冰棺，他们毫无胜算，但是现在，他已经拥有了扭转战局的法宝。  
他对他说话，犹如一个催眠他人的巫师。  
“从今天起，你就是属于我的东西。”  
“从今天起，我就是属于你的东西。”他没有任何感情的重复道。  
“你将完全听命于我。”  
“我将完全听命于你。”  
“你会回到阿斯加德。”  
“我会回到阿斯加德。”  
“用这把匕首。”  
“用这把匕首。”  
“刺入odin的心脏。”  
“刺入odin的心脏。”  
语毕，他把匕首交到了他的手中。  
这是laufey犯的第一个错误，也是最后一个。  
眼前的人的眼神突然狠厉了起来，他猛地扑向laufey，恨意无限的喷射，来不及躲闪，他用匕首深深地刺进了laufey的心脏，又把它拔出来，再次刺下去，一遍又一遍，约顿人冰冷的蓝色血液飞溅到他的全身，可却难以制止他脸上癫狂的笑容，直到身下的人被捅成了马蜂窝，他才放下了握着刀的手。  
仿佛从充满噩梦的长眠中醒来一样，thor仰头，望向牢房的天花板，长长的舒了一口气，布满血液的头发散落到了脑后。  
就在那么一瞬间，他感到自己经受的所有痛苦，减轻了一分。  
“哈哈哈。。。。。哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。。。。。。”他再也忍不住了，他开始疯狂地大笑。他笑别人，也笑自己，哦！看来loki在这点上一直是对的！他原来是多么的愚蠢！多么的胆小！懦弱啊！傻傻的相信着他父亲所说的那些鬼话！啊哈！这就是复仇的滋味！如此的美妙！如此的甘甜！使他浑身的血液沸腾！让他想要得到更多！更多！。。。。。。。他为什么之前一直要固执的坚持着那些原则呢？。。。他又得到了什么？什么都没有！只有不停地失去！无尽的苦难罢了！哼，简直是可悲！。。。不！他受够了！他受够了一味的原谅！受够了任人摆布！受够了做一个好人！他要把他受到的所有痛苦都还回去！  
赶过来的一个霜巨人看见了这一疯狂的景象，想出去报信，thor把头甩过来，冰蓝的眼睛盯着他，危险地笑着，霜巨人刚惊恐地转身，便被thor一刀解决了。  
他披上那个霜巨人的黑色斗篷，跌跌撞撞地走出了牢房，laufey一死，他在约顿海姆所施加的障眼法便解除了。  
“海姆达尔！”thor大叫道。  
等待了一会，那久违的彩虹桥的光束便投到了他的身上。  
他不会就这么放过他们的，thor心想，他要把这里彻底铲平！  
然后，他会亲自拜访他的弟弟，用这把匕首，捅进他的心脏。

 

 

回到阿斯加德，thor才感到自己终于失去了最后一丝力气，他的双腿刚踏上传送室的地板便开始发软，使他瘫倒在地上。  
“快把他送进医疗室！”他意识模糊，不知道那个声音是属于谁的，周围传来陆陆续续的脚步声，他隐隐约约看到人们围着他，纷纷发出震惊和怜惜的唉叹声。  
不要这样！不要叹气！不要这样看着我！thor只觉得内心无比的屈辱。  
他们其中的一个人，thor才认出他是海姆达尔，轻易地把他抱了起来，放到了担架上。  
“阿斯加德的王子，thor，回来了！”群众们欣喜的呼喊着，可对于thor来说，这声音是如此地讽刺，好像在对他发出嘲笑。

 

开始的几天，thor吃不下任何东西，每当侍女把食物放到他嘴边，他都会忍不住一阵反胃，想起那些日子里被他咀嚼下肚的肉块。母亲不时的过来看他，日夜守在他的病床旁边，眼中满是泪水，她多次想要询问thor那边发生的事情，可为了不伤到她的儿子，她没有开口，thor看出了母亲的意向，却不愿意告诉她，他知道，在他身上所发生的一切，不是母亲所能承受的。每当thor从噩梦中醒来，看见守了他一晚，趴在他床边睡着了的母亲，他本以为已经死去的心都会为之动容，脑海里就会响起一个弱小的声音。  
母亲和阿斯加德都还在，也许现在改变主意还并不晚。  
但很快，他便打消了这个念头。不，他摇摇头，看看他们对你所做的一切！你还想要轻易地原谅他们，走回之前的老路？别自欺欺人了！他们必须要为自己的所作所为付出代价！想到这儿，thor的眼神重新变得冰冷起来，是的，他已经下定决心，他无法回头了。  
直到他恢复了力气，能够走下床，母亲才告诉他，父亲进入了休眠，loki因为他所犯下的错误被剥夺了神力，驱逐到了中庭。  
“我离开了多久？”thor只是静静地问道  
“。。。。已经有两年了。。。。”Frigga悲伤地回答道。  
两年，他离开了两年！在约顿海姆那个地狱般的地方受尽了两年非人般的折磨！而loki呢？是他开始了这一切，带来了如此多的战争和痛苦，可父亲只是剥夺了他的法力，让他在中庭舒舒服服地度过他的余生。。。。哈！这是什么样捉弄人的命运，他承担下了所有的后果，罪魁祸首却可以逃之夭夭？他开始怀疑自己的父母是不是从头至尾比起他们的亲生儿子，爱这个霜巨人骗子更多一点了，当他的朋友们来救他，付出了生命的代价，可父亲却放弃了他，一睡不醒。  
Thor不禁攥紧了右手的拳头，仇恨在他的双眼中蔓延，他没有注意到，他另一只手的指间，擦出了微小的火花，窗外的天空开始出现了乌云。  
“我试着让loki回家，可我们之前以为你死了，他不愿意回来。”Frigga看到thor阴下去的脸色，却误会了他的意思，试图以此来安慰儿子。  
正相反，这恰恰激怒了他，让他恨不得现在就飞到中庭，结果了loki的性命。  
他离开了这个把他困住了好几天的病房，只留下了frigga，一脸的担忧。

 

他再也无法举起妙姆尼尔，它拒绝了他。  
原来不仅是父亲，妙姆尼尔也放弃了他  
他当然会拒绝他，随后thor嘲讽地笑道，因为这个锤子就和把它给予给他的父亲一样虚伪。  
去你的吧！thor心想，我会找到一样适合自己的武器。  
在挑选后，他拿起了一把对他来说得心应手的长斧，漆黑的斧子是那么的锋利，一如他渴望复仇的心。

 

在又过了一天后，thor才脱掉上衣，站在镜子前，差点没认出来这个人就是自己。  
两年内他的身子和脸盘消瘦了许多，他原来引以为傲的丰厚肌肉已经变得稀薄，上面布满了大大小小不同种类的伤疤，他脸色苍白，眼睛周围全是黑眼圈，他之前那令全阿斯加德人无比羡慕的金色长发，因为没日没夜的折磨，已经全部褪了色，变为了凄冷的银白，当他举起小刀，把自己已经留得很长的胡子全部剃光时，过去的那个thor便完全消失了。  
呵呵，loki啊loki，你有什么可嫉妒的。  
这样就好，他朝着镜子冷漠地勾起嘴角，这样他便可以杀死原来那个软弱、愚蠢的自己。  
不知为何，一滴血泪从他的右眼留下。

 

他去中庭看望了loki，他想先看看他，再决定如何杀死他。  
他施展了自己从未怎么使用过的隐身法术，观察着他的一举一动，loki坐在户外的长椅上，穿着中庭式的衣服，正和一个戴着奇怪红色帽子的女人讲着中庭人所谓的科学知识，不时地露出thor原来很少看见的笑容，之后又有两个中庭人提着大小不一的袋子，从一栋建筑物里走出来，loki见到他们，赶忙上前帮他们拿东西，然后像已经养成了习惯一样，和他们拥抱。  
Thor不知道他什么时候变成了这样，他是不是又在耍什么花招，但他亲眼看见他对那些中庭人的态度，不同于对待thor和阿斯加德其他人那冠冕堂皇假惺惺的方式，loki对待那些人，就像他们是他的至亲朋友。  
好啊，既然你如此的热爱他们，那我就在杀死你前，让你亲眼看着他们倒下，自己却无能为力，就像我那时一样。  
Thor离开了中庭。  
他不知道的是，在他走后，loki对着他之前所在地方的空气皱了皱眉，随后，又如自嘲一般微笑着摇了摇头。

 

由于父亲的沉睡，thor成为了阿斯加德的代理国王。  
好笑的是，他从没想过要继承王位，这是loki一直梦寐以求的事情。  
阿斯加德的人们因此议论纷纷，大家都知道，阿斯加德在战后仍然出于比较脆弱的时期，虽然loki犯了错，但比起已经弱到拿不起妙姆尼尔的thor，loki更适合统治，thor也明白，人们看他的眼神不一样了，他们总是会皱起眉头，仿佛他是一个伤痕累累的可怜怪物。  
Thor坐在冰冷的王座上，手握父亲的权杖，双眼死死地盯着彩虹桥的方向。  
没所谓了，只要他报了仇，这一切痛苦便会停止。  
他也可以安然的赴死了。  
这一切，都被海姆达尔看在了眼里。

 

 

Thor已经死了两年了。  
Loki在中庭也已经生活了两年。  
为了重新收集两年前被夺走的素材，loki跟随jean他们离开了新墨西哥州，跑遍了全美各地，期间他加入了他们的研究，替他们解释了很多之前所不理解的问题。Loki知道，那些探员仍没有放弃对他们的暗中观察，后来那个叫coulson的人，他坚持让他称他为phill，找上了他，告诉他他隶属于一个叫做神盾局的政府部门，专门秘密处理这类超自然事件。loki对此不屑一顾，但为了不给darcy她们再添更多的麻烦，loki还是和他说明了事情的来龙去脉，当然，他没有提那些带个人感情色彩的细节。没想到，那个探员只是点点头，知道了他不会对他们构成威胁，认可了他的说法，他甚至去和他的上司理论，使得当局同意让他留在地球，并且给了他一个中庭人的假身份，lucas foster，他们沿用了当年eric给他随意取的名字，并且附上了darcy那原本是威胁他才偷拍的照片，他现在是jean foster早逝叔叔的儿子，一个有着三个博士学位的科学家。  
他把冰棺留给了他们，神盾局之后多次想找他合作，告诉他，他们需要他的经验和知识，只要他同意加入他们的研究，用他们最新的科技，便可以用另外一种科学的手段破解冰棺，这是可行的，loki明白，但他还是拒绝了他们。  
他不再那么勤快的打理自己了，他穿着黑绿色的格子衬衫和黑色牛仔裤，戴着他根本不需要的黑框眼镜，毛躁的头发被他胡乱梳在脑后，脸上蓄起了胡子。  
按照中庭人的习俗，他在挪威的山崖边给thor立了一座无字的空碑，心想这是他能想到的离家最近的地方。  
等他帮助完darcy他们，他就打算搬到这里，独自过完他充满错误和悔恨的一生。  
希望在死后，他的灵魂能来到英灵殿，和他的兄弟重逢。  
可有一个声音告诉他，这似乎是另一种方式的逃避。

 

“你确定你想要离开吗？”darcy有一天听着歌，装作不经意的问他。  
“是的。”loki对他点点头，和中庭人相处了这么久，即使loki表面不愿意承认，他还是不由自主的喜欢上了这里的人们。是啊，他们自私，他们弱小，他们身上有各种各样讨厌的缺点，但他们爱，他们热爱身边的一切，他们之中总有一些人会为了他人牺牲自己，挺身而出，即使知道自己没什么能力，也会顽强地坚持下去，令他感到敬佩。他知道darcy喜欢他，他也被这个和他吵吵闹闹生活了有些时间的姑娘所吸引，她开心的时候，那双蓝眼睛总让他想起thor，使得他看得失了神。不知道为什么，loki觉得darcy隐约察觉到了什么，她没有和他再进一步，loki想她应该是放弃了，这令他松了口气，他们俩现在只是朋友而已。  
“我会想你的，混蛋。”darcy故作轻松地说道。

 

一周前，他们又收到了磁场波动的信号，最后的素材就要收集齐了，终于，jean可以发布她的科学发现，darcy可以整理好她的毕业论文，他的工作就要结束了，地点就是在新墨西哥州。  
是母亲又来劝他回家了吗？loki心想，随即又摇摇头，不，他觉得母亲已经明白了。  
无论是谁，他们还是回到了那个地方。

 

在他们等待了很多天，还是没有任何结果后，那天晚上，他躺在jean房车的床上，闭上眼，再睁开时，却发现自己身处阿斯加德的彩虹桥上，仍然穿着中庭的那身衣服，海姆达尔一脸严肃的站在他的面前。  
“海姆达尔。”loki惊讶地叫着这个许久未见的人的名字“我是在做梦吗？”  
“不，”看门人郑重的说道“你不是，我和你分享了我的视野，你的意识在这儿，身体还在中庭。”  
“为什么召唤我？”loki问道，他知道海姆达尔做每件事都经过了深思熟虑“发生了什么？”他回头望向远处的宫殿，却什么也看不出来“难道阿斯加德战败了吗？”这个想法使他的内心更加愧疚，他造成的伤害已经够多了。  
海姆达尔只是摇摇头，对他说道“并不是，但更大的灾难即将来临，如果不及时阻止，不只是阿斯加德，连你所处的中庭，都将会生灵涂炭。”  
Loki他不敢想象中庭会变成那个样子，想到darcy他们要因为他的错误而付出代价，就像thor一样，他感到无比的恐慌，否认道“但这是不可能的，霜巨人，他们没有冰棺，他们不可能打到中庭来的。。。。”  
“我指的可不是霜巨人，”海姆达尔说道，仿佛在寻找一个合适的方式向loki说明情况，可最终，他还是放弃了，告诉了loki实情。  
“loki，听着，thor他还活着。”  
“什么？。。。。”loki觉得他的脑袋嗡的响了一下，他的心跳都要停止了。  
“thor。。。。thor还活着，我们发现了他，他已经回到阿斯加德了。”  
Loki难以置信地睁大了眼睛，原来海姆达尔不是在和他开什么残酷的玩笑，thor还活着！他活着！loki的脸上不禁露出了喜悦的神情，他觉得自己的眼泪快要流下来了。  
“你们怎么找到他的？”他激动的问道“在哪找到他的？他现在怎么样了？”话刚说完，loki突然有些害怕了，在他做出了这一切后，他不知道thor现在是怎么想他的。。。。  
“我们没有找到他，”海姆达尔回答道“是他自己找到我们的，他杀了laufey，解除了遮挡我们视线的魔法屏障，他一直在那里，约顿海姆，只是我们始终都看不见他。”  
Loki一直想象不出来thor杀人的样子，在他的印象中，thor只杀掉过一些野兽，对于敌人，他也一直是打败他们抓进牢里，甚至在他们小的时候，loki踩死了一只漂亮的绿色甲虫，thor还哭了半天，把那只虫给埋了。  
“他在约顿海姆待了两年？”  
“是的，他们把他关了起来。。。。。折磨他。”  
一时间，loki感到无比的愤怒，thor被折磨了两年。。。。。。那些约顿的狗杂种！他们怎么敢这么对他！真是罪该万死！可紧接着，loki忽然意识到，thor之所以会被如此对待，都是因为他，他才是一切的元凶。。。。。  
Thor现在肯定恨死他了，loki心想。  
“那你现在为什么还要找我？”loki说道，苦涩的笑笑“你应该知道，这都是我造成的，thor现在肯定不想见到我。”  
“正是因为如此，我才必须要找到你，”海姆达尔回答道“loki，你不在的这两年里，thor变了，他要复仇，要对你，对约顿海姆，实行最可拍的报复，如果他成功了，不只是你，整个中庭、约顿海姆，都将为你陪葬。”  
Thor要杀他。。。。要其他人和他一起死。。。。  
海姆达尔的话语让loki连连摇头，不不，这不可能是他认识的thor。。。。。如果真的是这样，loki恐惧地想着，那他的罪行就更加深重，比死亡要还可怕，因为他是彻彻底底的把他最爱的那个人给毁了！  
换作以前的loki，他可能会满不在乎，会找机会再次跑掉，可他知道，他也变了，他在乎，他在乎那些人类，更在乎thor。  
“可是我又能做些什么？”loki悲凉地说道，从未感到如此的无助“我现在是一个凡人了，没有神力，我什么也做不了。”  
“所以你要把它取回来，”海姆达尔说道“我会尽量拖住thor，他的力量在一天天增强，我可能撑不了多久，你必须在这之前取回你的神力。”  
“我试过了！”loki急了，现在再去找神盾局已经来不及了“没有用，冰棺拒绝了我，我做不到！”  
“为什么odin驱逐了你？”海姆达尔突然问道，语气凝重了起来。  
“什么？。。。。”  
“我问你，为什么你父亲驱逐了你？”他重复道。  
“因为我的欺骗？”loki答道。  
“不对。”海姆达尔说道。  
“因为我的嫉妒？”  
“不。”  
“因为。。。。因为我的自私？”loki说道，他再也想不出其他的答案。  
海姆达尔摇摇头。  
“那到底是因为什么？”他大喊出声，感到前所未有的绝望。  
“你会想清楚的。”海姆达尔只是这般简单的回答道，那看透一切的金色双眼平静地注视着他。  
loki从床上惊醒。  
“jean。。。。。darcy。。。。eric！”他赶忙叫醒了他的朋友们“你们现在必须离开这里，没错，就在今晚，快！赶快！”

 

 

海姆达尔站在彩虹桥前，堵住了他的去路。  
“让开。”thor对他冷漠地说道，“这是国王的命令。”  
海姆达尔像一座山一样，仍然没有丝毫的挪动。  
“这是错误的，thor，”他平静地劝阻道“复仇是没有任何用处的。”  
Thor看着他，勾起了嘴角。  
“哦，真意外，没想到你居然会相信这种鬼话。”他讽刺地说道，这是他这两年里学会的东西之一，见对方没有反应，双眼便阴了下去，威胁道“快让开，这是我最后一次警告你，我没有心情和你理论。”  
海姆达尔没有理会他，还是站在那里。  
看来他只能自己动手了。  
“好吧，”thor对着他假笑了一下，高傲地仰起头，随即咬牙切齿的说道“作为阿斯加德的国王，我宣布你因为违抗我的命令，犯下叛国罪，现在我解除你守门人的职位，此后你便不再是阿斯加德的子民。”  
说罢，他拿起背上的长斧，向对方砍去。几个来回过后，thor处于弱势，海姆达尔一直占据着上风，他举起长剑，砍伤了thor腰间，鲜血立刻喷涌而出，使得他稍稍迟疑，却成功地激起了thor的兴致，一时间，一股无形的力量充满了他的身体，使他浑身的血液随之沸腾，一道蓝白色的闪电从thor的体内流出，直直劈向了海姆达尔的胸口，使他躺到下去，thor趁机跑上前去，压制住海姆达尔，向他举起了长斧。  
“你有什么用？”thor弯下身，和他金色的双眼对视，银发垂落下来，咯咯地笑道“海姆达尔啊，你能看到一切，可你那时唯独看不到我，你说，我留你还有什么用！”  
说完，斧子劈了下去，砍碎了海姆达尔金色的铠甲，切入了他的胸膛。  
Thor起身，拿起了身旁的长剑，开启了彩虹桥，他招呼来一个士兵，以便之后接应他。  
甜美的时刻终于就要到来了。

 

 

太迟了！一切都太迟了！  
Loki一遍又一遍的催促着自己，在几番慌忙的劝说之后，其他几个人终于同意离开了这个镇子，他想打电话给神盾局，让他们来撤离这里的民众，可手机没电了，离最近的公用电话还有一段路，更倒霉的是，当地人借给他的那辆车子在路上抛了锚，他甚至都没法去警局报警。  
垃圾！垃圾中庭玩意儿！活该变成破烂！  
他愤怒的在心里咒骂着，摘下他那副碍事的假眼镜，匆忙向一家便利店走去，希望在那里能找到充电的地方，或者借一下店员的手机，突然，他感觉背后有车辆开过来的声音，一转身，发现darcy她们居然把车开了回来。  
“你们在做什么呢？！”眼看他们下了车，loki对他们震惊地大叫道。  
“我们不能丢下你一个人！”jean回答道  
“你这纯属就是自杀行为！”darcy对他说道。  
Loki难以置信地看向eric，后者只是无奈地耸耸肩，表达自己无法阻止这两个固执的姑娘。  
该死！真该死！他费劲口舌和心思，好不容易才让他们离开，都白瞎了！现在好了，他们都得死在这儿了！果然中庭人一个个都是不懂得珍爱生命的蠢货！早晚有一天都要把自己给蠢死！真的是没救了！没。。。。。。  
他刚要准备破口大骂，只听“轰隆”一声，外面传来了震耳欲聋的雷鸣声，一道光束从远处的天空照射下来，车子纷纷发出警报，乌云顿时布满了整个小镇，等了半天，竟没有下起一滴雨。突然，雷电开始从黑压压的云层里劈下来，loki还来不及反应，就被darcy和eric他们拽进了便利店里，无论他怎么挣扎，让他们放手，他们三个还是把他抓得死死的。闪电毁坏着周围的事物，劈向房屋，击碎玻璃，引爆汽车，使得路上传来一阵阵刺耳的炸裂声和人群发出的尖叫。他们躲在店里的墙壁后面，loki使出吃奶的劲儿，才探出一点点头来，透过那一片仅剩的玻璃，看清了从这一片混乱和烟雾中走出来的那个人。  
Thor。。。。。thor正一步步地向前走来。  
Loki眨了眨眼睛，再次确定了远处的那个人就是thor。老天！他差点没有把他认出来！thor穿着一件银黑相间的战甲，身披好像被撕扯过的黑色斗篷，他瘦了很多，脸色是不健康的苍白，那原先令他骄傲的胡子不见了，他的头发长长了不少，可那昔日灿烂的，让loki无比嫉妒的金色消失了，变成了冷酷的银白色，在风中狂乱地飞扬着，他举起武器，却并不是妙姆尼尔，而是一把漆黑的长斧，thor的眼中发出蓝白色的光芒，一束闪电顺着他握着斧子的手射出，击中了几个惊恐的逃跑中的人。他的脸上，居然是兴奋的笑容。  
凡是他所到之处，尽是毁灭和灾祸。  
这一切，就像loki最害怕的那个噩梦成为了现实。  
几个探员赶了过来，用枪朝thor背后射击，可这丝毫没有任何用处，子弹被战甲弹了回来，loki惊讶地看着thor无奈地翻了个白眼，转身举起武器瞄准他们，就在这时，他终于摆脱了jean他们几个人对他的束缚，一个踉跄走到了街道上，他狼狈的站在这个冷酷的天神前，形成了鲜明的对比。  
“thor！”他叫道。  
背对着他的人扭过身来，看见loki，露齿微笑，他的冰蓝双眼失去了原先的光彩，满是疯狂，犹如约顿海姆的冰霜地狱。  
“你好啊，弟弟。”他说道，这是属于thor的声音，却没有一丝thor的温度。  
一时间，loki说不上任何话来，他的银舌头打结了。  
不，他不相信，眼前的这个人，这个披着thor外皮的恶魔，不是他一直认识的那个兄长，不是他从小一起长大的哥哥。。。。。。  
这两年在约顿海姆都发生了些什么？  
他对他都做了些什么啊？  
Loki觉得自己整个人在怀疑和自责中摇摆，直到眼前的人再度开口，才把他拉回现实。  
“怎么了？”thor歪起脑袋，仿佛在打量着loki“你看起来很惊讶，你喜欢我送给你的礼物吗？”他问着他，像平常说话一样，似乎周围的一切都没有发生，他们还是阿斯加德的那对兄弟，恍惚间，loki以为自己捕捉到了过去thor的影子，路上的一个中庭人发出惊恐的叫声，他才意识到这句话里深深的讽刺意味。  
“thor，停下这疯狂的举动吧。”loki说道，声音发虚到颤抖。  
“我为什么要这样做？”thor嘴角勾起一丝loki之前从未见识过的嘲讽微笑“你什么时候开始这么关心他们了？”  
不要再撒谎了，不要再欺骗了，这次，他要实话实说。  
“他们也是生命，是活生生的人”loki说道，想试图把原来的那个thor找回来，“我变了，thor，这两年在中庭，我明白了，我学会了像你以前一样，去热爱他们。”  
Thor的脸忽然阴沉了下去，接着，一阵笑声从他的喉咙里爆发出来，引得loki起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。。。哦，loki”thor从笑中缓过劲来“这是我这辈子从你嘴里听过的最好笑的话了，哈哈，如果我还像原来一样愚蠢的话，我一定会为你鼓掌叫好的！”  
随后，thor不笑了，他的蓝眼死死的盯着loki，迸发出了他从未见到过的恨意，刺得loki双目生疼，他终于明白了当年眼前人的感受。  
“只可惜，我也变了，就像你说的那样，我也明白了，我终于理解你所想的了！你是对的，蝼蚁的生命，不值得珍惜。”他对他说道，仿佛把loki之前带给他的所有伤害，一字一句的全部扎了回去。Thor挥动长斧，再次召唤雷电，击倒了他身后的探员，周围散发出烧焦的烤肉味，刺激着Loki的感官，让他一阵反胃。  
“在约顿海姆到底发生了什么？”loki问道，他感到自己的再也忍不住了，泪水在他的眼中打转，几乎是喊出声来“你到底怎么了？thor，laufey到底对你做了些什么？”  
不知道为何，这些问题听起来似曾相识。  
Thor不说话了，提起laufey，痛苦和恐惧出现在了眼中，使他的面容扭曲，眼中冰冷的蓝火几乎要喷射出来，他低沉的咆哮出声。  
“看来我还是低估了海姆达尔这个叛徒”thor咬牙切齿的说道“居然向你通风报信。。。。。我到底怎么了？哦，我亲爱的弟弟，是我变得不够多，你看不出来吗？啊？你好好的看着我，看着我！你说说，我到底是怎么了！。。。。。你欺骗了我，羞辱了我，利用了我，随后又像垃圾一样把我丢弃，任我被人折磨，被人羞辱，你知道被千刀万剐是什么滋味吗？你知道同族人的血肉是多么令人感到作呕的美味吗？laufey对我做了些什么？你怎么不问问你对我做了些什么！”  
接着，话锋一转，thor由刚刚的愤怒转为了平静，对他轻松地笑笑。  
“不过，我也要感谢你，是你让我明白了自己之前是有多么的愚蠢和可笑，是你让我体会到了复仇的甜美。。。。”  
“是你，成就了今天的我。”  
这句话把loki彻底的击败了。  
完了，一切都已经迟了，这就是他行为所付出的代价，他彻底的毁掉了thor，把他推向了黑暗，亲手毁掉了他曾经拥有的一切。。。。。  
Loki感到自己整个人都陷入了绝望的深渊。  
来吧，他心想，杀死我吧，结束这一切。。。。。  
突然间，一辆车开了过来，撞上了thor，把他撞飞了出去，jean，darcy和eric从车上下来，挡在了loki身前。  
“这真是疯了！”eric说道“我们用车撞了一个神！”  
“准确的说，”darcy补充道“我们用车撞了两个神。”  
不不，他们不能这样做。  
“你们快点回去！”loki对他们叫道“这是我一个人犯下的错误，我必须要自己承担后果，你们这是在送死！快点躲起来！”他刚想拉着他们三个进到屋子里，thor早已站起了身，看见他们，露出了那在loki看来是如此不合适他那张脸的邪恶微笑。  
“啊哈！”他惊喜的叫道，声音带着戏谑的声调，那曾经是loki的专长“总算是找到你们了！loki的最爱！”   
“thor，”loki对他说道，忍不住颤抖“杀了我吧，放过他们，他们和这一切没有任何关系。”  
“真好玩！”thor撅嘴说道“你知道么，当laufey杀死sif他们四个人的时候，我也是这么求他的。”说完，他一道闪电劈了过去，把那俩阻挡在他们之间的汽车弹飞了，thor一步一步向他们走来，脚步声和loki的心跳融在了一块。  
我到底该怎么办？。。。。。。我到底该怎么办！  
“你父亲为什么要驱逐你？”  
猛然间，loki的脑海里想起了海姆达尔对他说的话，他始终没想明白的问题，为什么。。。。。为什么。。。。。。“你的挚爱亲友。”他记得眼眶湿润的父亲这么对他说过，紧接着，他想起了那天在火堆前他从让任何人听见的心声，“我的兄弟，我最爱的人”他自己小声说道，最后，他想起了曾经他的兄长亲吻他的嘴唇，温柔的蓝眼让他无处可逃，他说出那三个字，可他却厌恶的离开了他，内心满是慌乱。。。。。。  
那一瞬间，他明白了。  
因为他从未学会，如何去爱。  
不要再逃避了，不要再自我欺骗了，这一次，他要去拥抱它。  
不顾他们三个人的阻挡，loki大步走上前去，眼睛是无比的坚定，看向他的哥哥，后者对这个举动产生了疑惑，放慢了脚步，皱起了眉头。  
他捧住thor的脸庞，一手轻柔的拢住他的后颈，用同样温柔的眼神注视着他，深深地吻了下去。  
Thor一开始还在挣扎，想要把他推开，他要说些什么辱骂他的话语，嘴唇却被紧紧地堵住，渐渐地，他放下了一直在推着loki的手，“咣当！”一声，长斧从他的手中滑落，他们就这样拥吻着，不知过了多久，仿佛整个世界的时间都停止了。  
等他们终于松开对方的嘴唇，loki再次看向thor，他整个身躯不住的颤抖，蓝眼里满是震惊，重新闪现出了昔日的光芒，那一刻，loki知道，原来的那个thor并没有完全消失。  
“我爱你。”他对thor轻声说道，微笑着看着他，这一次，他是全心全意的。  
顿时，两行血泪从thor的双眼中流了下来。  
不不，亲爱的，不要哭，对不起。。。。对不起。。。。  
“是吗？”thor对他说道，声音中满是悲凉，接着，恨意又重新回到了他的脸上，还没等loki反应过来，thor便把他一直藏在身后的匕首刺入了loki的胸膛。  
“不！”darcy第一个叫出声来，loki向后倒下，他们三个跑到loki的身旁，把他的上半身扶起来，thor捡起斧头站在那里，面无表情的看着他。  
“没关系的。。。。。”他对他们三个人说道，也对thor说道，觉得意识开始模糊“没事的。。。。。一切都会没事的。。。。。”  
“打开彩虹桥!”他听见thor对着天空喊道，一束光打了下来。  
他看着thor离去，闭上了眼睛。  
loki，阿斯加德的王子，作为一个凡人，为着他所爱的事物献出了生命。

 

沉睡中的众神之父，流下了一滴眼泪。

 

在神盾局，冰棺开始不断地抖动，一道耀眼的绿色光束从中射出，穿透了一层一层的墙壁和云层，直径飞向了远方。

 

 

绿光直直地打向了loki的身体，强大的力量不断地涌入，使周围发出了强烈的光芒，刺得所有人都睁不开眼睛，等到一切恢复正常，人们看见，烟雾中，一个人，不，是一个天神，走了出来，他身披墨绿的长袍，穿着华贵的黑绿战甲，头戴金盔，绿眼犹如皇冠上的宝石，此刻有些惊讶地看向自己，柔顺的黑发在风中飞扬，散发着坚毅与睿智的光芒，使得在场的人为之窒息。  
这就是loki，阿斯加德的王子，他即是诡计之神，又是智慧之火的化身，只要他选择，便可以带来光明。  
“所以这就是你平时看起来的样子。”darcy走上前去，打破了刚刚的寂静，上下打量着他“这头盔丑爆了，让你看起来像个坏蛋，你知道吗？”  
“我从来没说过我不是个坏蛋。”loki挑了挑眉，打趣地还击道，使得darcy又翻了个白眼，意识到他还是那个老样子。  
“所以你打算怎么做。”jean问道“现在你的神力回来了。”  
Loki微微一笑，耸了耸肩，他曾经如此的想取回神力，为阿斯加德打下一片天地，可现在一切都感觉不同了，仿佛都有了新的意义。  
“看起我必须要回家一趟，”loki说道“不然约顿海姆就要完蛋了。”  
“为什么你关心他们？”darcy问道“他们不是你们的敌人吗？”  
“这你不用担心，我还没有同情心泛滥到这种地步，”loki回答道“我这么做不是为了他们。。。。”  
是为了thor。Loki没有说出这后半句话。  
“在这之后，你还会回来吗？”eric问道  
“当然，”loki说道“毕竟，我还欠你们一份材料呢，我保证，等我处理完这件事，就回来找你们。”

 

他和jean他们道了别，来到了他来地球时的那片沙漠。他还不太熟悉中庭的密道，现在，他只能希望海姆达尔不要遭遇什么不测。  
“海姆达尔！”他大叫着看门人的名字“打开彩虹桥！”  
等待了很久，周围都没有回应，正当他快要放弃的时候，光束射了下来，他便向家的方向飞去了。  
是时候结束这一切了。

 

 

Thor回到阿斯加德，让几个士兵看守着彩虹桥，便骑马向宫殿奔去。  
复仇已经完成了一半，可不知为何，不像上次，thor心中感受不到任何一丝成功的喜悦。  
他想起loki给他的那个吻，是那么的真挚，他说出那三个字，有那么一刻，thor快要信以为真，觉得自己好像被打回了原型，那个过去的thor又蹦了出来，流下了幸福的眼泪，在他的脑海里叫嚣着，让他停下这些疯狂的举动，那是loki在他有生以来第一次这般看着他，这样温柔的抚摸着他，那一瞬间，thor不知道该怎么办了，他居然感到惊慌。  
闭嘴！蠢货！全给我闭嘴！他在心里骂着自己，甩掉了这些恶心又烦人的念头，不，他不相信，这一切不过是这个可恶的骗子为了扰乱他的心绪耍的花招而已，你不记得了吗？他之前也是这么告诉你的，瞧你落得了什么下场，不！他不爱你，他只不过又想利用你罢了。  
这一次，他终于再没有让他得逞，loki倒下去的时候，看起来是那么的悲伤，那么的。。。。。。  
不！不要再想了！别忘了，你还有正事要做。  
还差一点。。。。。还差一点，他就可以解脱了。  
thor没有意识到，彩虹桥上本应躺着的那具尸体不见了，并在他走之后，干掉了那几个士兵，转动了巨剑。

 

 

时隔两年后，loki终于回到了阿斯加德。  
海姆达尔胸口被开了一大道口子，loki可以看出，这是他兄弟的杰作。  
他把奄奄一息的看门人送到了医疗室，便向父亲沉睡的地方走去了。  
他知道thor就在那里，他知道他要做什么。

 

等到他赶到那里时，thor已经拿到了父亲的权杖，正和母亲说着些什么，见到loki，frigga上前和他拥抱，thor愣了一下，瞟了一眼熟睡中的odin，随后意识到了什么，冷冰冰地说道  
“看来父亲终归还是爱你更多一点，没想到他还留了这么一手。”  
“thor，我知道你想做什么，”loki劝说道“收手吧，这是不会有任何结果的。”  
他的哥哥只是歪过脑袋，皱褶眉头，表现出一副没听懂的样子，让loki感到惊奇，没料到这两年他还学会了这招。  
“什么？”Frigga说道，一脸的疑惑。  
“你为什么不告诉她？”loki说道，虽然这对thor来说很不公平，但这是戳穿他的唯一方式了“你到中庭来想要杀我和我的朋友们，并且还要毁掉约顿海姆。”  
知道事情败露了，thor便不再装了，他的面目变得凶狠起来，他二话不说，举起权杖，一道射线打了出去，loki赶紧趴下身，躲过了攻击，他抬起头来，却不想thor已经趁机逃跑了。  
该死的。  
loki站起身，追了出去。

 

他骑马来到传送室，刚好看见thor把权杖插入彩虹桥中，光线不断地从中射出，直直地打向了约顿海姆。  
见到loki，thor阴沉地笑了。  
“你来迟了，loki”thor说道，透着一点小得意“彩虹桥会把约顿海姆劈成两半的。”  
“你不能灭掉整个种族。”loki知道现在再说这些已经没用了，他只是为了转移thor的注意力。  
“哦你可别装了，”thor说道“是谁曾经为了除掉我，不惜引发两族的全面战争？别以为我不知道，你其实心里也不在乎他们，你这么做只不过是为了讨好父亲，好等他醒来后夺得王位罢了。”  
“不，”loki摇摇头“王位对我来说已经不重要了，我这么做，是因为我在乎你！thor，如果你这么做了，就永远无法回头了！”  
这句话成功激怒了thor。  
“好啊，”thor说道，恶狠狠地盯着他“如果你真的这么在乎我，那就来阻止我吧，来啊，和我决斗啊！”  
“我是不会和你决斗的，哥哥！”  
“别这么叫我！”thor怒吼道，电流闪现在身上，银发飞起“你从来就没把我当作过哥哥！”  
话音刚落，thor举起斧子，一道闪电发出，把loki劈飞到了彩虹桥上，他走上前来，想给躺在地上人的发出致命一击，突然意识到了什么，他伸出手去，发现这不过只是loki的幻象而已。  
Thor刚想转身攻击，却来不及了，loki已经把双手覆在了他的头上，他努力想甩开他，可已经恢复神力的loki并不是那么好摆脱的。  
他看到了，loki看到了发生在他身上的一切。  
所有的折磨，所有的屈辱，所有没日没夜的轮奸。  
眼泪从他绿色的双眼中不住的流下。  
Thor的眼中露出了恐惧的神色，loki在他脑内窥探，仿佛把他从里到外都侵犯了一遍，使他气的浑身发抖。  
“够了！”他大叫道，电流又充满了他的全身，把处于无限愧疚当中的loki再次震飞，当他举起斧子，再次挥动，想要彻底结果眼前人的时候，loki举起手遮挡，妙姆尼尔突然飞了过来，两样武器碰撞，发出一阵电光火石。  
长斧变成了万千碎片，撞击的力量把thor弹飞了出去。  
Loki震惊地看着自己握着妙姆尼尔的手，再看向thor，后者也对这一现象愤怒地睁大了眼睛。  
一瞬间，loki知道该怎么办了。  
他跑到接近传送门的区域，将锤子高高举起，重重地砸了下去，一道道裂痕出现在了五彩流光的桥面上。  
Thor想上前制止他，loki举起另外一只手，念动咒语，把他禁锢在了地上。  
loki再次把妙姆尼尔砸下。  
“你在干嘛！”thor朝他叫道“你不能就这么毁了我的计划！”  
我不能让计划就这么毁了你。Loki心里想着，越砸越快。  
“如果桥断了，你就再也回不去中庭了。”thor吼叫道，威胁着loki，声音却充满了恐惧，他好不容易才走到了今日，可现在一切都要泡汤了。  
对不起了，darcy，eric，jean，看来我要另想办法了。  
最后一锤落下，彩虹桥应声崩塌，thor也在最后一刻挣脱了束缚，向loki背后袭来，传送室坠落下去，产生了连锁反应，把他们两个震到了空中，在他们即将掉进下面的深渊时，loki的双腿被人抓住了。  
众神之父站在断裂的彩虹桥上，注视着他的两个儿子。  
“别松手！”loki抓着那把thor本来打算刺向他的匕首，对他说道，thor抓着刀把，刀刃被loki死死的握住，手中的疼痛传遍了loki全身，鲜血沿着匕首流到了thor的手臂上。  
“对不起。。。。。”loki对thor说道，他看向他此时情绪复杂的冰蓝双眼，“对不起。。。。真的。。。。对不起。。。”  
他想起了他们八岁那年，他把thor刺倒在地，那个时候，thor也是这么看着他的。  
只不过现在，thor再也没能原谅他。  
他的哥哥看向odin，后者的眼里满是责备与失望。  
“太迟了，弟弟。”thor轻声说道，终于对他露出了久违的微笑，眼里满是悲伤。  
接着，他松开了手。

 

 

Loki站在断桥边，海姆达尔从他身后走了过来。  
“你看到他了吗？”loki问道，望着桥下的深渊。  
“我希望我可以。”海姆达尔苦涩的说道，一语双关。  
父亲认为他已经准备好了，可以继承王位，那是loki曾经最渴望的东西，可如今，看到那冰冷座椅，他只觉得胸口一阵刺痛。  
他看向握在他手中的妙姆尼尔，被他那么轻易地举了起来，可这感觉是如此的错误，如此的不对劲。  
不，这不是属于他的，这从来都不应该是属于他的。  
Loki想知道，事情是从何开始，偏离了原先的轨道。


End file.
